Subjugated
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: AU. The Osmosians conquered the world, seeking out any being that would sate their unending hunger for energy.  Ben 10 vanished during the battle, led by Kevin 11,000, they captured the leader of the resistance Gwen Tennyson.
1. Chapter 1

**Subjugated **

_The Osmosians conquered the world, seeking out any being that would sate their unending hunger for energy. Ben 10 vanished during the battle and was declared dead. Led by Kevin 11,000, they had little opposition, especially after they capture the leader of the resistance Gwen Tennyson. _

**_Author's Note: _**_Merry Christmas to all, hope you enjoy something dark and deconstructing as this fic takes apart the interspieces romance trope which the show _loves_, humans are ugly, happiness in slavery and a whole lot of other crap. _

**Chapter One**

Rough claws pierced her shoulder blades as Gwen barely managed to stifle a scream. She was shoved up onto a platform by guards where she would be sold, _sold_ to the highest bidder. The Osmosians all jeered, Earthlings were so pathetic, to think that _she _had been their biggest threat.

Her life for five years had been miserable, at the age of 20 when her life had been going just as she'd planned, Kevin 11,000 had invaded Earth, she had only seen him once, just when she was 10 years old. He had escaped the Null Void but had never returned to Earth, instead he had gone to Osmos V and had taken over the planet in order to invade Earth and kill Ben, she didn't know what became of her cousin, she hadn't been with him during the fight, but Kevin 11,000 never claimed that he had killed him, she had thought he disappeared, but she had never been able to learn where he was.

Now she was 25, alone and abandoned on a distant planet, with nothing to look forward to other than long, hard days. Her enslavement was different than other humans, who were often forced to do hard, menial labor, she was part Anodite, and being an Energy Being, she had been sold to Michael Morningstar, an Earthling who was very much like the Osmosians and had aided in Earth's downfall. Her fate was much worse than the others, she was a source of nourishment to Michael, he treated her like food, he only kept her alive so he could drain her powers, to the point of death, daily.

She had resisted and fought, but he always overpowered her, none of the abuse was sexual, as many aliens considered the humans way of reproducing to be disgusting and beneath their _superior _way of living.

She knew Kevin was a human hybrid, but no one _dared_ speak about his humanity, because they all feared him.

Michael was selling her, he had incurred a large debt to Kevin 11,000, and since he knew what she was, he was sure he could get a good price. Osmosians would pay a fortune for an Anodite, although by their standard she was still "young", she knew that because of her humanity, she might die sooner than they expected, but she did not want to spend 50 years in slavery.

She had tried to escape, multiple times, and it was not lost to Michael, who had starved her often.

But of course, he'd fed her enough that she looked healthy, she hadn't eaten enough to feel full in years, she'd always felt a little hungry, she'd requested more food, but received a harsh beating and energy draining for her polite and reasonable requests.

"Keep your head down, lovely Gwen!" Michael slapped her, hard. Gwen refused; she was going to keep her dignity. The Osmosians laughed, no wonder he was selling her, she was defiant. Some of them started leaving; they weren't interested in a lowly human, let alone a rebellious one.

Some of them started speaking, they spoke their own native language, English wasn't something they were thrilled to learn, since they despised Earth.

"Michael, where's my money?" Kevin 11,000's loud voice demanded.

"I'm trying to get it, by selling this _thing_," Michael gestured to her. Gwen was enraged that he dared call her a _thing_. She wished they hadn't shackled her, or she would have throttled him in front of everyone.

"I've heard it's your prized possession, let me have it, and we'll be even. If not, I am hungry and you'd do nicely as an energy snack."

"Take it, the Anodite should be enough for you," Michael said smoothly. In Gwen's ear he whispered, "I hope he drains you dry human filth. Osmosians are insatiable when it comes to energy."

Kevin placed a metal collar around her neck, it had her Earth name, the name of her owner, a stock number and a tracking device, making escape impossible as it could track where she went, if she was sent on an errand and tried to escape, it would alert the nearest security drones who would drag her back to her master, she'd tried to escape, but it never worked, and she had never been able to get the wretched thing off herself.

They began to walk home, apparently he was within walking distance of the auction. She was surprised she wasn't being dragged home, he was walking her like one walked a dog, she was so used to being dragged everywhere they she actually felt good walking at a reasonable pace, and held her head up high, while the others moped like whipped puppies.

He was intrigued by the girl already, so many humans graveled and simpered at the sight of an Osmosian that it had become disgusted with all of them, the human side of him had always admired rebellion, as he'd been a rebel in his youth in his own way, he had always loved the sci-fi movies where the humans defeated the aliens, because it proved the strength of and spirit of humanity, but when they broke so easily when the real thing happened, he'd been bitterly disappointed.

He had not been the one to capture Gwen Tennyson, but he recalled the stories told about her that she'd put up such a fight that she'd managed to kill an Osmosian, which was impossible by their standards. They had enjoyed breaking her because of it, but she was an intriguing figure, he had to admit that, she was like her cousin, and his hatred had mixed with admiration when it came to Ben 10, he didn't particularly hate Gwen, she'd not actually done anything to him.

"Master…" Gwen began to say.

"Don't call me that. I don't really like it. I suppose your cousin told you about the games he and I were forced into. Just call me Kevin."

"I'm surprised you remember Ben, did you enjoy killing him?" Gwen asked with a sneer. Kevin turned to her and she expected to be backhanded. He didn't move.

"I didn't kill him, we fought for hours, I threw him through a wall, I went looking for him but never found him."

"Did Michael make you call him that?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Gwen looked at him.

Kevin gestured that she follow him and he walked into a kitchen. She was surprised of course; most Osmosians wouldn't want anything to do with the pathetic backwater planet that was Earth.

"I'm still a human so I still eat human food," he answered her unspoken questions.

Gwen watched as he made a sandwich. She'd missed food so much. All she'd been given to eat was the worst form of food she'd ever tasted.

She lowered herself onto the ground, leaning back onto her haunches. She couldn't say anything, she wouldn't. How many times had Michael forced her to do this? She'd lost count, but it had become something she was unfortunately accustomed to.

Kevin was horrified. And he'd done so many horrible things that everyone called him cruel and evil, but to see Gwen on her knees like a dog, simply waiting to be fed, broke the heart he didn't know he had.

_And they said I was cruel_, he thought morosely. _Morningstar is a monster, I may look like one, but I would never do this to her._

"Did he…make you _eat_ like that too?" he asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yet you still keep your dignity…" he said to himself more than to her. Her eyes were still dignified and showed that she viewed herself not as a thing, but as an individual. How many species had he seen cave after he had subjugated them? They all walked with their heads down, graveling at his feet. That was what had disgusted him so much, no one had any dignity.

How could she keep her self confidence after being beaten and starved and drained repeatedly, forced to beg and eat like an animal. He had not seen any of this first hand, but everyone knew how Michael Morningstar treated his slaves, the slavers loved him because he made him rich, slaves feared him because they usually died. He would drain them until they died, but with Gwen, he could never kill her because he enjoyed making her suffer.

He actually admired her. Anyone else would have killed themselves by now.

"Get up, sit at the table and eat…" he said hastily. "I…just do it."

He couldn't stand the thought of admitting, "_I can't stand to see you like that_."

_I never dreamed _he'd _be the one giving me back my dignity_, Gwen's thoughts were something she kept to herself.

Gwen got to her feet and sat at the table, she ate slowly, savoring the food and trying not to eat too fast, her stomach wasn't used to food so she wanted to eat slowly.

"Please eat something," he told her. "The way Morningstar treated you is not something I will do. I may be the one who conquered Earth, but I treat my property well, you are not quite food, to be scarfed down without thought, but I'd rather think of you as wine, which should be enjoyed, but not to excess, I won't guarantee that, but I won't drain you until you die. I have been in this form for a long time, I can control myself."

He looked at her. "It's strange, I haven't seen a human in five years and the first one I see is you. Your name is Gwen, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Kevin, Thank you," she whispered, truly grateful.

"Don't thank me," he told her. "I am far from kind. I'm only doing this to make sure you won't die. I need your energy after all."

"I know that, but compared to the Hell I've been in for five years, _anything _is kindness."

Kevin suppressed the urge to shudder. "I will come for you when you are needed. Get some rest; I can't take your energy if you're too exhausted to give me anything."

Gwen hid her surprise; she expected to be drained right on the spot, as Michael had done so often. He had never cared about her well being and he had often made her perform menial labor on top of being his personal energy drink.

Not that Kevin cared much for her either, but at least she'd be able to rest before "feeding time".

Gwen got up and Kevin showed her to where she was going to sleep. The bed seemed like a forgotten luxury. She lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

Kevin left her, but not before he heard her say, "It's been so long since I've slept in a bed."

Kevin had to wonder how anyone could consider having a bed and food to eat as a kindness; normally he would have scoffed at the notion that he was _kind_, but her situation had moved him to pity.

He left to attend to matters concerning the affairs of his planet, disputes, matters that he didn't particularly care for, but he attended to them anyway. He was busy for several hours.

Walking into his house, he found the girl sleeping. He had never paid much attention to human beauty, most aliens considered humans to be unintelligent, ugly creatures, but he felt attracted to her, but of course, he denied it. His friend Aggregor would have told him that all he felt was the primal urge to mate, nothing more. The Osmosians always believed that humans focused too much on their emotions.

He hadn't been on Earth for years, but the others had often told him that human reproduction was so utterly driven by their emotions that it was said that they didn't really want offspring, they just wanted to mate because it was a pleasant experience and that so many Earthlings were unwanted that they had an industry dedicated to getting rid of them.

Kevin didn't quite believe that _all_ Earthlings didn't want children. He recalled that his parents had loved him very much when he was a child. He also remembered the pro-life protestors he'd seen outside of one of those clinics. Not that the pro-life movement mattered anymore, it was basically a necessity since Earth had lost so much of its population that humanity was trying to repopulate the planet after the Osmosians wiped out most of them.

The entire planet was like a third world country, grand cities reduced to rubble, the citizens homeless and the world in chaos. Crime was rampant as the world governments were toppled and unable to control anything. Osmos V was surprisingly safer, at least if you were a native, if you weren't you were either selling something or a slave to the Osmosians.

"Get up," he ordered gruffly, shaking Gwen awake. Gwen looked at him; she knew what he wanted but didn't say a word. She simply turned around and faced the wall.

Kevin placed his rough hands on her shoulders, he began absorbing her Mana. It felt so good, he couldn't even describe how it felt. It was beyond euphoric, he could see why Michael called her his prized possession, he felt he couldn't get enough of her energy. Had he known about her, he would have stolen her from Michael Morningstar, not that getting her from him in exchange for canceling his debt was a bad thing but he had done it just to take something from him because he could. He hated that man; he always seemed to push all the wrong buttons with him.

He was also puzzled by the fact that she _wasn't _screaming, he'd absorbed the Mana of many Anodites in his lifetime, they'd scream and groan in agony and they'd beg for him to stop, this girl was completely silent. Perhaps it was because she didn't feel anything, but then the thought occurred to him, one that actually instilled terror in his mind that this had happened to her so often that she no longer _felt_ pain.

Years ago, he had relished the pain of the people he absorbed, now that he was much older, he was more concerned with keeping them alive, he had been like Michael, absorbing their energy until they died, but he had kept his mind on the financial aspect of it and knew that dead slaves meant no energy for him to have, and he always bought the ones that were good, and they weren't cheap, so he treated them better than most of his kind, but he could still absorb a great deal of energy from them.

Kevin had relied on being able to tell when they were in too much pain so he could stop before they dropped dead. Michael had often pushed it to the limit and he would drain them so much that he'd find them collapsed on the ground on the brink of death.

He recalled that Michael had boasted about Gwen's energy, that he had absorbed enough to last him a year in five minutes, he could believe that, the energy coursing through him was delicious, and he was feeling satisfied by it.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, he wasn't concerned for her as a person, but as his energy source, he didn't want her to die.

"Of course—I—I'm in pain, you've never had your life force sucked out—of—of you before. It's like my s—soul is being ripped out of my b—body, how else do—you—think I f—feel?"

He relinquished his grip on her shoulder, and watched as she leaned over on her knees, breathing hard.

Kevin's gaze stunned her, could she actually see _admiration_ in his eyes?

"Extraordinary girl," he murmured in her ear, his clawed hand that reminded her of Diamond Head reached out to touch her face. "Get some more sleep, you look exhausted."

He turned and left, Kevin couldn't help but be in awe of her, he had always craved power, energy, possessions, but she was something that was beyond his comprehension, he resolved to make sure that they would have an amiable relationship, not the stupid happiness in slavery idea, she'd never be happy, the proof of that were all her escape attempts, but he'd make sure that she'd have a decent life with him, his reputation for cruelty had stemmed from his early years on Osmos V, he had mellowed out, but only a little bit. He was cruel to his enemies, but to his friends and business associates, he was a decent fellow. To his slaves when he had owned them, he'd been a good master, not terribly kind, but he had taken good care of them as his possessions he had made it easier for them to gain their freedom as he had often sold it to them for a good profit, another way for him to get money.

He walked off quietly, he had work to do, but he had to wonder how the girl was already becoming the center of his attentions, he could hardly wait until tomorrow.

Gwen drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep, to think that today had been a _good _day for once; perhaps, her miserable life was starting to look up. She wouldn't get her hopes up, she could only hope that someone would take pity on her in this God forsaken place and show her that she was valued as a person and not a thing, but that was a dream she never wanted to have, because she knew she'd have to wake up, and she didn't want to be bitterly disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gwen stared around her new home; Kevin was gone, much to her relief.

Any perception that he might be kind had been snuffed out on her second day. He didn't make her perform menial labor, but the drained her until she was weak, not as weak as she felt when Michael did it, but she was often exhausted.

She just wanted to go home, even though Earth was an empty abandoned dust bowl, the idea of going back to something familiar sounded better than anything on the entire planet.

She'd made a few escape attempts, not outright escape attempts that would draw his attention, but she had tried to crawl through the vents, only to find that they were too small to squeeze into. She'd tried to take off the collar; it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she pulled at it.

Trying her best to not to upset him, which was difficult because of his many, many mood swings. Some days, he would be amiable and decent, other days, she couldn't do anything right.

Kevin had tried to keep their relationship in a good light. He gave her simple things, decent food, plenty of rest by his standards, which wasn't actually much and he made sure that he controlled himself when he drained her Mana.

The months went by and he had grown used to seeing her. He still admired her, but he had to wonder if the admiration was just a silly thought in his head. She was still as dignified as the day she'd arrived and he was actually feeling his investment that he put into her was actually paying off.

He was heading home; he had no fear of anyone on his home planet and walked wherever he wanted. A large crowd bowed before him as he smirked at all of them.

"All hail the Caligula of Osmos V!" one of the human slaves shouted. Kevin glared.

"I don't know what a Caligula is but I don't like it," he looked at the Osmosian owner, "Take your human home and beat it, and make sure it knows when to shut up and show respect! I'm a breath away from killing him myself, but I'd have to pay you for it and I'm in no mood for that."

He stalked home and restlessly mulled over what he was going to do. He hated being insulted, but he didn't even know what the insult meant and that made him angrier because it made him look stupid.

Maybe Gwen would know the answer, since it seemed to be something that humans knew and could understand. He found her cleaning the floor; he didn't have other slaves to do work for him, mainly because he didn't care if anything was clean or dirty.

"What's a Caligula?" he asked.

Gwen was a little startled, where had he heard about Caligula?

"Caligula was the Emperor of Rome, a long time ago. Caligula was a very evil man. You've never read about him?"

"I have the reading level of an eleven year old; my reading level only goes so far."

"Do you have any Earth history books in this place? I can show you things about him."

_Though I don't really want to. It might give him ideas. _She shuddered.

Kevin showed her the history books that he had in the house; she flipped through them until she found the section on the Roman Empire. She proceeded to read to him about Caligula and his depravities, when she got to the part about the incest, Kevin's hands clenched, he kept his cool for a long time, forcing himself to listen to the rest of the entry. He nodded at her and ordered her to go about her chores.

Kevin summoned his Osmosian guards and ordered them to arrest the human who had insulted him since he'd seen the man's name. The owner demanded money from Kevin; his guards immediately killed him, on orders from their ruler that by demanding money, he was defying him.

The man looked up at him, angry and defiant.

"So you think I'm Caligula, huh?" Kevin snarled. "You think I rape women, huh? You think I torture for fun huh? Fine, I'll become your personal Caligula, since you think that's what I am. I'm already a monster, so why not?"

The man's eyes widened with terror. The guards dragged him off. "Do him real slow. I want him to suffer."

Kevin got up and left, he saw Gwen busy doing chores. He roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Just stop what you're doing," he growled. "I need to feed."

Gwen groaned in pain, what had brought this on all of a sudden? Had she done something wrong she didn't know about? The agony seared her insides; it felt like she was being torn apart, for five minutes she could feel him draining her energy. She just wanted it to stop, he pulled away.

"That should last me until tomorrow," he sneered; his cruelty was fueled by his rage. He stalked off to continue planning his invasion of the Incursion Empire, they'd been putting up quite a fight, but he'd bring them to their knees soon enough.

He just had to secure another deal with the Forever Knights and he'd be ready to finish off the Incursion Empire for good.

* * *

><p>Gwen was still working when she heard Kevin's voice groaning as he stumbled into the room, knocking over the glass on the table.<p>

"Traitors!" He roared, "Backstabbing liars. I'll kill all of them! URRGH!"

"Kevin, let me help you," Gwen tried to ease him down onto the floor so she could examine his wounds.

"If I need your help I'll tell you, no doubt you'll want something in exchange for helping me."

"Why do you think that anything I do for you is because I want something and not because I have no choice?" Gwen looked exasperated.

"Just make the bleeding stop," he growled. She managed to get him over to get him to a healing tank and place him inside it.

"Find me whatever will get me back to normal sooner," Kevin ordered.

"But you'll be better in a few weeks," Gwen tried to state it while trying to avoid the idea that she was refusing an order.

"Are you refusing?" Kevin demanded.

"No, I'll go," Gwen hurried out to do as he requested. She wondered how long she was going to live like this.

Gwen headed outside to where various sellers offered everything Osmosians would want. Alien tech, food, various trinkets and things that they enjoyed. There was no illegal alien tech and anyone who wanted to sell anything could.

Gwen had noticed how Kevin took care of himself and what Osmosians considered to be healthy. She gathered up what she knew he needed and wanted to get it over with.

On her way home, she collided with another figure.

"I'm very sorry," Gwen apologized. She gasped and stared in surprise. It was her older brother, Ken!

"Ken!" Gwen exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Gwen!" Ken pulled his younger sister into an embrace. "I've missed you."

"Are you all right?" she asked, overjoyed to see him. Her joy was short lived, knowing she would have to leave him.

"I'm fine, well as fine as I can be," Ken explained. "My master has me work outside, run his errands that sort of thing, it's not the best, but I am trying to buy my freedom. I don't have the Anodite spark so they don't feed on me. And you?"

"Kevin Levin is my owner, it's not the best situation, but I am all right," Gwen told her brother. Ken looked horrified.

"Gwen, he's horrible, he's killed so many people and…any Anodite he's owned hasn't survived."

"But I'm alive aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes, but they all tried to escape and he's always caught them. Be careful."

"I will Ken, and when I escape, I'll come find you. I promise."

"Don't even try; I don't want him to kill you."

"Ken, have you seen mom and dad or Ben, or Grandpa Max?" Gwen asked, she needed to know about her family.

"Mom and dad, I've seen them, they're still together and owned by wealthy Osmosians, they work just like I do. Grandpa Max and Ben are still missing; I'm assuming they're in hiding somewhere."

"That's a relief," Gwen breathed. "I have to go Ken; I'll try to come see you."

"No, I don't want you to get hurt," Ken told her. "Go back and be safe."

"I will Ken, it isn't going to be like this forever," Gwen promised. "I love you."

"Love you too, Gwen," Ken had helped her gather up her things and turned to walk away.

Gwen headed home and arrived quietly. Kevin looked up at her a strange smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy seeing your brother?" Kevin chuckled.

"How did you know?" Gwen was terrified.

"I can listen to your conversations any time I wish. I did think it was amusing that you wanted to try to visit him, don't think I can't have him brought to me and killed. I know about all your feeble escape attempts, don't think for one second you'll get away from me, but I have been merciful to you for my own amusement, don't think that I wouldn't order your execution, because I would and wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

Gwen shook, utterly terrified. Kevin smiled. "Now, come here."

Gwen stepped forward. Her eyes were defiant.

Kevin smirked. "You think you can defy me. That's good, so many humans gravel at my feet. But you have always defied me, I think I like that about you."

Gwen still shook, but kept her gaze on him, she knew she was terrified, but she wouldn't back down from him.

Kevin moved forward, pacing around her in a circle, scrutinizing her. She was attractive, a pretty face, he concluded, he'd bought plenty of women and they're features had never struck him as appealing, but there was something about Gwen that intrigued him.

Her small figure seemed to hide her inner strength, other Osmosians viewed humans as strange creatures, obsessed with their looks and being what they viewed as thin, when they brought slaves from Earth they always looked for the strong ones who would be more likely to survive hard labor, Gwen didn't seem like the type who would survive that sort of ordeal, but he had looked over her records concerning the time she had been owned by Michael, she'd been forced to work outside as well as provide him with Mana.

Kevin leaned in a little closer; Gwen wondered if he was going to kiss her. She knew it wouldn't feel particularly nice. She was not going to kiss him; she'd kick him in the groin before that could happen.

Kevin's lips were centimeters away from hers. He smiled, "What's that look on your face?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Go back to your chores; I will call you if I want anything." Kevin left her without a word.

Gwen was utterly confused, he loved to wield his power over her and yet he enjoyed her defiance. He seemed to despise her and yet he admired her.

Why did everything have to be so confusing? He wasn't an easy person to read. The compassion he'd shown her the first day she'd been there wasn't gone; it was muted and buried beneath a cruel exterior.

Gwen had no idea if she'd be able to reach him at all.

If they had met under different circumstances, she could have easily fallen in love with him, but that was something that would never happen between them, not if he continued to act the way he did.

She wondered if she was going crazy, thinking that she might fall in love with him. It was absurd. Gwen put the thoughts out of her head, she needed to rest.

Gwen lay down on her bed and ignored her confusing thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

_Gwen found herself standing in a house. It was a house she'd always dreamed of having. Something simple yet elegant and that showed off her personality. _

_She was free, free to do whatever she wanted. She was not at Kevin's beckoned call and she could come and go as she pleased. This could only be a wonderful dream. She lay down to sleep, to rest, Gwen felt it was something she deserved._

"_Wake up," the male voice whispered sweetly in her ear._

"_I don't want to," she replied. "When I do you won't be there."_

"_So this is a dream then," the playfulness was obvious._

"_Yes," she whispered._

"_Well, let's enjoy it," he smirked. _

_Their mouths met and the passion she felt was overwhelming. Who was this man that made her feel this way? The voice was familiar and yet different? _

_The man's tone was gentle, sweet, caring, all the things Kevin 11,000 wasn't. She felt reassured by the voice and the touch, even though her eyes were shut. She was lost in her emotions and as she tried to open her eyes to see her lover, she woke from sleep._

Kevin's thoughts ran a thousand different directions, he could put up a haughty, arrogant front but he couldn't deny that her actions appealed to him. Deception was something he admired, except when it was used against him of course.

Despite her obvious terror, she held her own against his threat to execute her. It was true, he had executed many of his enemies without losing sleep, a brief gesture and they were gone.

She was truly extraordinary, something to occupy his time with. The attachment he was feeling toward her made him wonder if he was going soft on her, despite his bravado.

Was he actually starting to develop _feelings_ for Gwen Tennyson? No, he persuaded himself, he would not give into human emotions, he had never needed friends nor mates nor lovers or anything else, such silly things could be taken from him, and no one could do that if he didn't have the unnecessary emotional attachments.

Kevin frowned, the idea of exploring his emotions felt stupid to him. He wondered why he was thinking about this in the first place. Still resting in a Galvin healing tank he waited until he would recover.

He put Gwen out of his mind; he had a vengeance to carry out on the Incursions for betraying him and going back on their deal to supply him with weapons.

Kevin had fully recovered and the next day he saw Aggregor approaching him.

"Hello Levin," Aggregor looked at him. "Everything is ready for your invasion of the Incursion Empire."

"Good," Kevin smirked. "I'm looking forward to wiping them out."

Kevin woke Gwen roughly. "Gwen, we're going."

"Where are we going?" Gwen looked at him.

"The Incursion Empire, you're going to see what happens to anyone who betrays me."

"I've already seen what you do to anyone who opposes you," Gwen sighed.

She followed him to the ship and they left, Kevin had left Aggregor in charge of Osmos V.

Kevin stood on the bridge of his ship, deep in thought. He heard the door open and Gwen walked onto the bridge.

"Kevin, do you need anything?" Gwen asked.

"Why are you here? I didn't ask for you."

"I was worried about you," Gwen looked at him.

He turned around to face her. "You don't need to be." Still, it did surprise him, he wondered if this was some sort of plan of hers to win his favor in exchange for something.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, nervous, his displeasure could mean her death, and she knew that his mood swings were something she never wanted to experience if she could help it.

"No, you can stay," he said, his voice didn't sound quite as cutting or cruel. She had to be imagining it.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen expected to feel the searing pain of him absorbing her power, but it didn't happen. She didn't say a word but stood beside him, wondering what was going through his head.

* * *

><p>Emperor Milleous had already received word of the 100 flagships of the Osmosian Empire hovering over the planet. Surely Kevin 11,000 wasn't foolish enough to think he could conquer his world without a fight.<p>

He mobilized his army, with all their technology at the ready, there was no way he was going to lose this fight.

Kevin smirked and activated his communications.

"Get her out of here!" Kevin ordered.

"Let go of me!" Gwen protested. She tried to strike the guards. They beat her with their fists and tried to drag her away.

"Sorry lovely Gwen, you aren't going to see anything that I don't want you to see."

He pressed a button, sending waves of painful electricity through the collar until she passed out.

"Get her to a cell, and make sure she won't disturb anyone," he instructed the other Osmosians. They dragged her away and he watched as she disappeared.

"Unbelievable girl," Kevin chuckled. He turned his attention to the communications hologram.

"Send the signal down to the planet's surface," he ordered.

The signal was sent; he let loose a feral growl of satisfaction as he looked for the sure sign of victory. The entire planet's power began to flicker and die, like the embers of a fire. Yes, this was his world conquering technique. It worked without fail, Earth, the Galvin, Vilgaxia; they all fell before this strategy because no one had ever seen it coming.

He planned his invasions five years in advance. He'd send his fellow Osmosians down to the planet in ID masks and have them work their way into positions where they would have access to military installations and various power grids. When the time for the invasion came they would simultaneously drain the power of the important military bases, rendering the planet's technology utterly useless. He had also made sure that there would be sympathizers to his cause down on the planet; it was so much easier to take over when half your army was on the planet, merely waiting for their marching orders.

"Launch the ships," Kevin ordered the pilot to take him down to planet's surface.

They descended down to the planet and Kevin disembarked as the chaos erupted around him. His soldiers were winning with ease, various enemies were strewn about the capital city, Emperor Milleous was nowhere to be seen. At least, before Tennyson had run off like a coward, he had actually confronted him face to face. Perhaps that was why he had always been disappointed by the ease of conquests, because all the would-be leaders of planets ran away and hid, Tennyson had put up a terrific fight, and he actually missed that.

He strolled confidently into the city, shredding any enemy soldier in his path, he drained them and tore them to pieces with little effort, his fellow Osmosians were doing the same, and the sympathizers on the planet were helping them, it was all so utterly mundane to him, like a daily routine he had grown tired of.

He found Emperor surrounded by his guards, he dispatched them easily. He looked at his enemy, disappointed.

"At least put up a good fight for once," he smirked.

Milleous moved surprisingly fast for a creature of his bulk and size. He furiously fought Kevin; the Osmosian wasn't particularly impressed, as the Incursion's size didn't help him at all.

Using Swampfire's powers, he trapped Milleous in vines so he couldn't move.

"It's over already," he sighed. "I expected so much more from you."

"Go to h—" the once powerful ruler cursed at him.

Kevin impaled Emperor Milleous with his Diamond Head arm as the Taedenite tore through the creature and he slumped to the ground.

"So disappointing," Kevin was satisfied that his plans had succeeded. He ordered his soldiers to round up any remaining soldiers and gathered them in the execution square.

"I will be generous to you all, swear your allegiance to me, and you will be spared, refuse me and you'll die."

The lead commander looked at him defiantly, "Just kill us then!"

"Yes, kill all of them, every last one of them," Kevin's voice as cold. The other Osmosians began draining all the soldiers. The screaming was so loud, so piercing and horrendous that Gwen shuddered, hearing it through the communication speakers as the other Osmosians watched it happen from above.

"I wonder how good it must taste," the guards said loudly. "I've heard that the Tennyson girl is an Anodite, he's gone now; we could have some fun."

_They can't come in here, they can't, _Gwen thought furiously.

Two Osmosians entered, they smirked at her.

"Stay away from me!" Gwen warned them. She was defenseless; her powers were suppressed by the collar. She couldn't use them no matter what she did, she had her martial arts, but it would do no good against them.

"Sorry, we can't resist a drink," they sneered. "You have no rights here, human scum."

"Kevin will kill you," Gwen knew it was the truth.

"Not if he doesn't find out, he'll be down on planet all day. We can have you all we want. When he discovers your corpse we'll say you had an accident of some sort. He's gullible enough he'll believe it."

They rushed her, pinned her down and began to drain her life force. They weren't like Michael, using their powers to torture her; they were animals, only seeing her as food that they would devour until she was spent and dead.

Gwen screamed in agony. The pain was beyond anything she'd ever felt. She just wanted it to stop.

"Kevin, Kevin, please _help me_!" the plea ripped from her throat.

Normally, he would have stayed down on the planet to instruct his soldiers on what they were to do, but he felt an urge to return to his ship, as if he _needed _to be there, which was something he'd never experienced before.

Kevin had arrived on his ship and found his guards not at their posts, he was angry to say the least.

He heard the agonized screaming, he rushed toward the cell, he knew where his guards were, and they were defying him, taking something that belonged to him. He would not stand for insubordination and would make their deaths slow and painful; they had no right to steal from him.

He opened the cell door, Gwen was on the floor on her back, pinned down beneath his two guards, they were draining her, to the point that they were in a drunk, energy-induced stupor.

He'd never seen Gwen in so much pain, she looked to be on the verge of death, he moved and with an inhuman rage, pulled the two Osmosians off her, he single-handedly, decapitated the one that had initiated the idea to go and drain Gwen while he was away.

The second guard, he lit on fire and let him burn to death in front of him.

He would have gloated over his actions, but to his surprise he scooped up Gwen in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted," she whispered, she was barely conscious and hadn't seen what he'd done to the guards. "You come to drain me too?"

"No, get some rest," he touched her forehead. "They won't ever hurt you again. I've made sure of that."

Gwen drifted off to sleep, too tired to say anything. Kevin was puzzled by the entire situation. He thought he would be annoyed having her asleep in his arms, but he found that he didn't mind.

He was puzzled by the emotions he was feeling, especially his concern for her well being, he decided to let the girl sleep, so he could be alone with his confused thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kevin kept his thoughts to himself as they arrived home.

Gwen found herself staring at her owner, feeling puzzled. Why was his attention riveted on her? He had rarely torn his gaze away from her.

She had to wonder what he was thinking. His eyes did not convey pleasure or displeasure regarding her actions.

He ordered her to go about her chores while he visited Aggregor. He needed to know how everything had gone while he was away.

Aggregor regarded Kevin with a warm greeting, Gwen could see the malice in his eyes, but it was not directed at her, it was directed at Kevin, but Kevin could easily overlook it, because Osmosians weren't particularly known for being happy.

Gwen had deduced he was one of those types who would happily overthrow Kevin as soon as it was convenient for him. She could try to warn Kevin, but why would he believe her? Aggregor was one of Kevin's "friends" and seemed to be very supportive of him. It would be her word against his, and who would take the word of a lowly human slave over that of a powerful, free Osmosian.

Gwen cared about him, as much as she could. If Kevin died, she could be sold off, and she knew that Michael would try to buy her back, that terrified her more than anything Kevin could and probably would do to her.

She could warn him, Gwen decided that she would write him unsigned letters about what she knew Aggregor would probably do to him if he had the chance.

Gwen mulled over what she should do. What if she managed to save his life? Would he change if she did? Gwen tried to dismiss the idea as pure rubbish, rescue romance was ridiculous. But he might be a little kinder to her, and besides, if he died, she would be worse off for it.

Her decision was made, she wrote him that letter. The letter was simple, Gwen remembered Kevin hadn't been in school since age 11 so she used small words he could understand. She'd put it somewhere that he would find it. Now she just had to watch and wait.

* * *

><p>Kevin had felt exhausted and decided to lie down and take a nap. He drifted off to sleep and for the first time in a long time, he had a dream.<p>

_Kevin stood in a house, not very different from anything he'd ever been in. He made his way toward a bedroom, why was he going towards a bedroom? He opened the door a little and peered inside._

_There were two figures beneath bed sheets, he reached over and pulled them off. Instead, his vision shifted and he found himself looking into Gwen's eyes as he found himself in her arms, in the bed, he was stunned to say the least._

_Their mouths met with a passion that surprised him. Kevin pushed her back into the covers, the blankets felt warm on his bare skin. Gwen looked at him with an expression that puzzled him. The tenderness in her eyes surprised him, and desire too. But why did he care so much. _

_"Kevin," Gwen breathed in his ear. "I need you, please."_

_His body felt like it wasn't his own, as if he had no control of himself._

_"I know that, Gwen," his voice was low and seductive. "I want you too." _

_Kevin scoffed at this notion. He didn't need her for anything. It felt like watching a movie, he could see himself in her arms, having sex with her, how could he stoop so low? He didn't care; he didn't want intimacy with anyone. So why was he doing and saying these things to her anyway? _

_He couldn't reconcile what he was saying to her and what he was thinking. This Kevin was kissing her, holding her and clearly "making love" to her, this pathetic human was sentimental and weak, this couldn't be him._

_He knew what sex was, he'd seen it in a movie once channel flipping, he'd heard some older adults talk about it ages and ages ago, but that stuff was merely a human activity that didn't interest him outside of reproducing for the sake of continuing the species._

_But then she pulled him down and all his disdain for the "weaker" Kevin vanished, replaced by a man who only wanted to be with her._

_Everything was too overwhelming and he couldn't handle what he was experiencing in this dream, it was too much for him and he woke with a start._

Kevin rubbed his eyes, disturbed by his dream. He glanced down and saw his soiled pants. He did _not _just have an erotic fantasy about Ben's pretty cousin.

He had owned plenty of pretty girls, women that would be considered far more appealing by human standards than the spirited red-haired girl. But she was infiltrating his dreams, what should he do?

His dreams were useless whims, he'd never dreamed about a girl like that before. It was just because mating season was coming up and that was all it was. Just reproductive instincts telling his body what he needed to do. He was sure he probably had dreams like that before; he just couldn't remember them; that's all.

He was shocked at how vivid it had been. He frowned. He'd heard that alcohol from Earth had been brought. It sounded good; he heard that drinking it would distract him from these foolish thoughts and dreams.

He found Gwen waiting for him in the kitchen, having already prepared his breakfast.

"Bring me alcohol Gwen, I need a freaking drink as soon as possible," he scowled.

"All right, I'll get you some, but if you drink too much you could get alcohol poisoning."

Gwen left and soon arrived with the beer and he began to drink it. He made a face, the stuff was horribly bitter, and yet he found himself liking it. Gwen left him, attending to chores, but not after she'd let Aggregor into the room.

"Hello Kevin," Aggregor greeted him. "You seem…occupied with Earthlings alcohol."

"Didn't think it was this good," Kevin muttered. There was something about the bitter taste that made him feel better.

"There is something I need to discuss with you," Aggregor said.

"What's that?" Kevin scowled.

"Mating season, you've always…conveniently been off planet whenever it comes around and the others are talking. You don't want them to think you're avoiding it. You'll have to mate and have offspring sooner or later, before you can no longer reproduce," he spat the last word with disgust.

"If you want, I'll be happy to find you a human girl, whatever the Earthlings think is "pretty" if that's what you want," Aggregor smirked.

Kevin briefly had a glimpse of his dream and glared at his friend. "Whatever I do, I'll do myself, and don't let the others gloat over me not having any offspring just yet, I'm merely biding my time, I do want a suitable "mate" after all."

"You aren't saying you'll "fall in love" with some girl do you?" Aggregor sneered.

"Like I'd do something that stupid, I'll need someone strong; someone who can carry my offspring, not too many species can do that and survive, Anodites are a compatible species, that's all I'm saying. So shut up and leave me alone!"

Aggregor gave his friend an appeasing smile, hiding his true thoughts.

_I've seen the way he looks at that Tennyson girl. He's going to mate her, that disgusting human; he's always been drawn to that treacherous family, befriending Ben before he realized what his true purpose in life was. Now that he owns Ben's cousin, he's becoming attached to her. No matter, he's distracted right now, and soon, he'll have to transform into his human body, that's when I can kill him and have his empire for myself._

Kevin watched his friend leave; a nagging suspicion hit him that he was up to no good, but he ignored it, why would his loyal friend betray him? Kevin had given Aggregor anything he wanted, why would their relationship change?

Gwen was busy cleaning Kevin's room; she was trying to make it so that she could walk around in it as much as possible. She stumbled across an old photo, it looked like the boy in it, clearly Kevin was about five or six, he was smiling with a man and a woman, they must have been his parents.

She had to wonder what had happened to them; he never talked about his family.

She wondered if his childhood was as bad as what he'd told Ben. Kevin seemed genuinely happy in this picture.

Finally finishing his room Gwen left the room, she saw Kevin drinking away his mind, although she didn't know why he was drinking.

Gwen looked at him, "I'm going to get something to eat."

She made her way into the kitchen and began eating some lunch. Kevin frowned as he stumbled into the room. Gwen finished her lunch and looked over at him.

"Do you need something?" she inquired.

"No, no, Gwen," Kevin laughed. "I don't need anything."

He began to stagger and tripped, falling forward. Gwen reached out and caught him, she felt him settling down on top of her.

"Well, well, this is interesting," Kevin smirked. He looked down at her, felt the warmth of her body beneath his. She looked so beautiful, he thought in his drunken haze. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He was contemplating what he should do now. Perhaps Gwen's company wouldn't be so bad.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

Gwen was nervous, he wasn't crushing her with his weight, but he was rather large in his nonhuman form. She didn't want him to accidentally crush her.

"Kevin, please wait," Gwen looked at him. Kevin's breath smelled like alcohol. Gwen pushed him off her. He was drunk and not thinking rationally.

Kevin looked bewildered and climbing to his feet. He wandered out and made his way to his own room. He sank down against the wall. What had happened back there?

He was so confused. He was unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Gwen had to wonder what had just happened to her. She tried to take her mind off the strange event. She went about her chores, trying to ignore him, but in his drunken state, he'd seemed different.

She had to wonder if Kevin would have been different if he had been a good man and if they had known each other beforehand. She hadn't interacted much before her captivity, but she had always felt sorry for his situation, before he'd become a world-conquering dictator.

Part of her wondered what he would be like if he was a good man, perhaps he would have joined her and Ben, but that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. She'd heard he'd been sending out drones to search for Ben, but despite the vast reward he'd offered for his capture; his enemy could not be found. Gwen was relieved; no doubt he would enjoy torturing him to death, or something equally horrible.

Gwen couldn't think about him anymore, she wouldn't. She had work to do, hopefully, he'd leave her alone. Still, that strange moment they had shared on the ship made her wonder who he really was, when you took away the cruelty and malice.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, not that it helped much, she had to think about him. Keeping him in a good mood was the only way she was going to survive, she'd done it before with all her masters who had bought her, but it always seemed hopeless, no matter how hard she tried, nothing ever pleased them, they were all impossible, it had been only a few days before they started beating her, she had been stunned to see that Kevin hadn't physically hit her, maybe she was just lucky, that had to be it.

Aggregor smiled, "I'm going now, I'll see you again soon Levin." He left without another word.

Gwen suppressed a sigh, that Osmosian scared the crap out of her. He was far more terrifying than Kevin, because he hid his intentions behind a mask of politeness, at least she could read Kevin's emotions and figure him out.

Kevin didn't see it, but Gwen did, Aggregor had ambitions, the political kind, he wouldn't stage a coup, that would be predictable, but she could tell that Aggregor wanted Kevin dead for no other reason than to take everything for himself and that terrified her most of all, she could sense the energy lust whenever he looked at her, he'd drain her until she died and Gwen knew that unlike Michael, he would actually kill her.

She hoped and prayed that would never happen, she decided she would try to escape one last time, she'd heard the stories. No one could escape Kevin 11,000, all who tried were caught and executed, but she would risk her life for one last shot at freedom, her death would come at the hands of an Osmosian eventually, it might as well be at the hands of the only one who hadn't treated her like human garbage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He followed Gwen Tennyson with his eyes, he was mesmerized by her, his thoughts lingered on her, although he thought about her only as something he could use until something more interesting came along, and his sensual dreams about her didn't help either.

Kevin's dark thoughts churned through him. He decided he wouldn't deny that he wanted Gwen Tennyson, besides, mating season was coming up and he'd heard rumors that other Osmosians were questioning his virility as he'd never mated and they were insisting he was getting old, they had to produce at least one offspring, and being consumed by the massive task of conquering the universe, he hadn't thought about sex once. Besides, someone would have to rule over his conquered planets once he was dead, and there was no way he would hand his conquests over to anything other than his own offspring.

There was a huge problem, human females, he hadn't seen too many of them, he owned Gwen but he didn't really want to—

'Why not?" he asked himself. "I can take her body can't I? She's my property. But if I force her, it will only make her hate me more than she already does; I wonder how long it would take me to charm her into my bed? It's been a long time since I've played a game. I can't deny that she's hot, not smoking hot, but she is nice to look at."

She was nowhere in earshot, he'd sent her out on errands. At least he could think aloud now without her having overheard him. "I'm gonna have to put up with "Do you _really_ care about me? Tell me about your _feelings_, and Oh, I _love_ you Kevin!" He imitated her voice in a mocking manner. "It's going to be disgusting and freaking annoying!"

"When it comes to the sex part well, I'll make sure it's not enjoyable for her at all, but _I'll_ enjoy every second of it, seeing the disappointed look on her face when it's over, that'll be sweet. She'll be expecting romantic crap; she won't get it, heh. But to hear her _beg_, for a whole week, that'll be delicious."

"Besides, she's Ben's cousin, what better form of revenge is there? It'll be short and quick, but at least I'll have the satisfaction of taking something from her."

"And if I ever see him again, I can gloat about it to him, the look on his stupid face…"

Still, he wasn't going to enjoy reverting to his human form for his seduction to work, but if he got revenge out of it, it wouldn't be a big deal to change back into his Osmosian form after the act was over.

He let himself smile, let the games begin.

* * *

><p>She was inspecting the alien tech equipment, she had extensive knowledge of alien tech, having been used for menial labor, sometimes she'd been forced to repair their ships and other things.<p>

Kevin noticed her making repairs to one of the damaged ships, no one knew this, but he usually repaired his own ships, it was one of the few things that made him happy.

She was good, he noted. Gwen's knowledge of ships rivaled his own. A pity he couldn't have found the girl sooner. He clenched his fists, to think Michael had possessed something so useful, he wondered why he'd never glimpsed the girl when he'd visited Michael. He'd seen him often.

He moved closer to her as Gwen wiped the sweat off her face.

Gwen pulled her hair back and tied it with a hair tie in a ponytail. She didn't notice him looking up at her.

She did look very pretty. Kevin flew up behind her, so quietly she didn't even hear her.

She felt his clawed hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, was he going to drain her right now? Was he so insatiable that he couldn't even let her work? To her surprise, he did nothing.

"Are you all right? You look tired."

Gwen stared at him in surprise. This was a nightmare; Kevin 11,000 was being _nice_ to her. She could see the thinly veiled lust in his eyes, she knew what he wanted, and it was the notorious "mating season" that humans had heard about and dreaded. Now she was stuck with one, and she had to deal with it firsthand.

Alone with the psycho time, oh joy. And he wanted to play mind games and mess with her emotions did he?

She was not going to play games with him.

"Is something wrong Gwen?" he asked.

"No, do you need anything?"

"Not particularly, just after what happened on the ship, I am a little worried about you." Kevin tried to convince himself he was lying to her. He failed miserably.

"Why would you be worried, it's not like you care about me."

"I do care about you, in my own way," Kevin couldn't take his eyes off her. The idea of having her seemed more and more appealing.

"No, you don't."

"Shall I change the subject then, where's your cousin Benji?" he smirked.

Gwen frowned that the twisted sense of affection Kevin used when referring to Ben. "I don't know, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I haven't seen him in years."

"Ah, Tennyson stubbornness, it must be a family thing. Your stupid cousin is just hiding 'cause I scared him off."

"He'll come back, you'll see, he'll come back and beat you, and you won't be smirking when it happens."

Kevin's face flared with anger, he didn't move. "Get out!"

She decided it was time she meekly made an exit for the door before this could go any further. Gwen turned and walked away, "I have chores that need to be done, and I believe Aggregor is here to see you." She heard his voice bellowing over the comm.

Kevin didn't acknowledge her; he just left the room to find the other Osmosian. He found him standing around with his arms crossed.

"Hello Levin," Aggregor greeted him. "You seem…distracted."

"I have a lot on my mind, the Incursions are they subdued?"

"They've bowed to our demands with little resistance."

"Good and the drones sent out to find Tennyson?"

"Still nothing, none of our informants can find him; we've sent spies to search the moon where we think he'd be hiding, all possible planets, still no sign of him."

"He's too scared to show his face, I knew it," he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He wanted a fight so badly…so he wouldn't have to think about her.

"You can go now, I need to be alone." Kevin left the room, Aggregor decided to tail him and followed him quietly.

Kevin stepped into another room, where he kept all the advanced alien tech he had acquired.

He stopped in front of a mirror and looked at his reflection; he thought he felt himself wince. That was silly and stupid, he was a proud Osmosian, he didn't need to think about how he looked.

Deep down inside, he heard a small voice in his mind, it was his own, from another time in his life, "_This isn't you. This was never you in the first place. This is the mask that you want other people to see."_

"Shut up!" he spoke to the voice inside his head. "I'm not weak like you anymore!"

Kevin began to concentrate; it took every ounce of willpower to transform back into his despised human form.

He went over to the mirror, a place he didn't usually go, he found a small note taped to it. He picked it up and read it.

_Aggregor is trying to kill you. Be careful around him._

"Kill me? That's stupid. Why would he try to do that?"

Kevin gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Did he really look so ugly in the eyes of his fellow Osmosians? He had memories of his father Devin, and his mother had often said he was handsome. He felt as if he were gazing at his father's face instead of his own. But he remembered his father had always been a good man, he knew he wasn't.

"It's just a game, once I take her, it'll be over, and then I'll stop using this disgusting form."

"This is perfect timing!" Aggrogor hissed, he gripped Kevin's shoulders from behind, as all Osmosians did when he did so, weren't they friends? Why was he doing this?

All thoughts vanished as the most agonizing scream escaped his lips, it didn't even sound like his own voice, he had never experienced so much pain. Was this how she felt when he fed off her? He had always prided himself on being able to control his hunger…no they were all like this. He just didn't feed as long as the others.

Kevin groaned in agony. How could Aggregor have done this to him? He was his most trusted ally and if he had any friends, it would be Aggregor, who had his mindset and beliefs.

"I saw all that you had accomplished and I want it all for myself. That's what we Osmosians do. You were just too blind and naïve to believe that I'd be smart enough to pull it off!" Aggregor hissed. He slammed Kevin's head into the mirror, he could feel blood dripping, and it hurt horribly.

He picked Kevin up and effortlessly threw him across the room with one hand. Kevin crashed into some equipment and tried to climb to his feet. Aggregor pointed his energy spear at him, sneering.

"Besides, you were thinking about _mating_ that disgusting human girl, to think you'd sink so low, letting your emotions take over, it's proof you _are _one of _them_. She's our greatest enemy, her entire family is. I'll be the one to kill all of them, starting with her!"

Kevin snapped. All the hardships he'd ever been through were because people always took from him and they treated him like crap. Whether it was his parents kicking him out of his home or clients betraying him after he'd come through on a deal, when things went bad they _always _took what belonged to him. He had wanted to make sure that would never happen again.

"Gwen Tennyson is _mine_, and killing her stupid cousin is a pleasure reserve for me and me alone! You're not taking anything that belongs to me. I'll kill you without my power!"

"What can you do in your weakened state? In your feeble human form?"

"This!" Kevin screamed and grabbing Aggregor's spear, he began stabbing him with it.

"It won't hurt me; the energy gives me more power!" Aggregor boasted.

"We may be able to absorb energy, but we can't absorb it forever! I have a plan and I'm not going to let you stop me!" Kevin drove the weapon through Aggregor's body and somehow managed to grip Aggregor and drag him inside to the building and pinning the Osmosian into the floor, he forced him to take the Dominus Librium, as he drained the traitor of his powers. He fully intended to absorb the power back, but he realized something was wrong.

Aggregor had used a concealed knife to gut him. He hadn't even felt it go in. He'd been running on pure adrenaline and hadn't noticed the Osmosian going for the weapon.

"Heh, told you I'd kill you, Levin. You're human and easily wounded, now we'll both bleed to death," Aggregor slumped over and didn't speak another word.

"I'm not going to die, you're not gonna kill me, you _FREAK!_" Kevin tried to absorb his energy, but Aggregor was dead, there was no life force for him to take.

"The Dominus Librium, where is it?" he asked himself.

Gwen had hard the shouting and came running, the doors had been sealed shut, but she could see through the window, Aggregor had attacked Kevin and drained all his Osmosian powers, she could hear him screaming in agony that she knew so well. She began pulling at the collar, it had to come off, she had to help him, with adrenaline pumping through her veins she managed to rip the collar off, and she teleported herself outside and she see Aggregor's dead corpse on the ground, Kevin was trying to crawl over the Dominus Librium, to her shock, she saw his human form, his long dark hair covered his face, his human muscles were straining, not that he wasn't a strong man, but he was unused to using them, relying too much on the energy he had absorbed. He was bleeding profusely and Gwen knew if she didn't help him he would die. She knew she could run away, but she would never forgive herself if she did.

"You can't absorb that much power," Gwen's voice told him. It's too much for your wounded body to handle. I'm draining it." She placed it in the machine and drained the artifact of all its power.

"You'd kill me, heh; I should expect that much from a Tennyson, you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"No, Kevin, that's something _you'd_ do. That's not what _I'm_ going to do."

Kevin saw something in her hand. Gwen took out some bandages and began tying a tourniquet. "I think I can stop the bleeding. I'd let you absorb my powers, but you're too weak for that."

_She's completely dense, she's got that collar off and she can run away without being noticed. Why is she staying to help me? There's nothing in it for her. _

Some of the slaves had managed to tear off their collars, a few of them had successfully escaped, the ones who didn't were cruelly tortured and executed. No one had had ever owned had ever escaped. He'd never had a slave who _willingly_ stayed and saved his life, even saying she'd offer him her energy.

* * *

><p>Kevin slipped into unconsciousness and woke up to see her staring at him. He could feel her power flowing into him; she was willingly giving him her life force.<p>

For the first time in his life, he didn't feel good about taking her Mana, he felt disgusted, which startled him.

"Why did you do this, what's in it for you? You want me to let you go since you saved my skin?" he was too weak to smirk.

"Kevin, I didn't do this because I expected anything from you, I did this because you're a living being and you were _dying_, please think about that for a second."

She turned away from him.

"I suppose you're relieved, you didn't lose a valuable piece of property, since all you see me as is a meal ticket or a sex object. You don't _really_ care about me do you?"

Kevin stared at her in surprise. Months ago, when he had planned on seducing her, he imagined she would ask this question in a way that would make it all about _her_; instead, she'd inverted it and made it about _him_.

She always shattered whatever he believed about her. How did she manage to _do_ that?

"I…I really don't know," he managed to say. Why did he feel so tongue-tied around her?

"You were expecting this to be all about me and my emotions weren't you?" she sighed, "I am your property, a slave, if I wanted to be selfish, I would have run away after I managed to rip off that collar, I wouldn't have tried to save your life, there was a ship that I could have stolen and gone right back home."

He had to admit, if he were in her shoes, he would have taken the ship and escaped. Why would she try to save someone she hated, who had used her and didn't care about her? Why not revenge and payback? He didn't understand at all.

"The world doesn't revolve around you; I think you've learned that lesson."

"Is this the part where you ask about my _feelings_?" he asked in a biting, cutting tone of voice.

"No, that would be a stupid question, I don't ask stupid questions when I already know the answer."

"And what's the answer?" the sarcasm was evident.

"You'd make up a terrific lie or it's none of my business." Gwen got up and left. "Rest Kevin, I'll make you something to eat."

"You're stupid; you should have just run off when you had the chance."

"I'm not like you Kevin, if I had, you wouldn't be around to complain about it," Gwen moved and began changing his bandages; in the fight the healing tank had been destroyed.

Kevin was startled by how gentle she was. He'd never really paid attention to it, probably because he couldn't feel it, but his human skin could feel her every touch.

It felt good, and he wondered why he was starting to crave her company more than her energy.

She was an idiot, only an idiot would be so unselfish. But she was the most beautiful idiot he'd ever known and he'd always thought that it was just about her outward appearance, but what intrigued him most was her selfless nature, he'd never known anyone like her, and he wanted to understand her.

He might actually care about her, but he had no idea how he felt, he let the confusion stay, he was intrigued, Gwen Tennyson was a godsend to his lonely, uninteresting world, and whether he loved her or not, he wanted her to be a part of his life somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_Author's Note:_**_ Recommended song, "Beautiful You" by Bebo Norman, you can find it on YouTube. I've loved this song for years, but just started listening to it again. Made me think of Gwevin. Special thanks to Dark Shining Light who found a major goof on my last chapter and let me know I should fix it.  
><em>

Gwen took the time to redress his bandages; Kevin's injuries were not fully healed. With the Galvan healing tank inoperable, she couldn't place him in if. She looked through medical books and learned about how to take care of a wounded person.

Kevin looked at her as she entered his room. He was lying down, shirtless and covered in bandages where he'd been stabbed.

Kevin noticed a bandage on his chin where Aggregor had slammed him into the mirror. He wondered how bad the cut was.

"I have to take these bandages off Kevin," Gwen carefully removed the ones from his chin. She pulled out a small mirror.

"Here," she handed it to him. He took it and examined his face.

The scar was small, but noticeable, it was shaped like an X and he was relieved it didn't mar his features too much, he reached up and touched it lightly. It felt a little numb, but he decided not to worry about it.

"You left the knife in me for awhile," Kevin observed. "Why?"

"I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding. If I had pulled it out, you would have bled out. I managed to find a sewing needle, thread and bandages."

She began cleaning and redressing his wound, he tried not to complain about the discomfort of the needle.

Gwen was about to leave when he reached out and grabbed her hand, "Gwen!"

Kevin was a little stunned at himself. He was touching her for the first time without feeling the urge to drain her, no sarcastic quips, no cutting words; he just wanted to touch her, as if her presence itself was enough to make him feel content.

Could he possibly care for her? He was unsure, they'd spent weeks together and being depowered without any excess energy running through him had done something to his mind, something he couldn't explain. It was as if he'd been living in a fog for years and now, it was clearing.

Gwen stared at him; the countenance of his face left her wondering what he was doing.

"I'll let you rest Kevin," Gwen let go of his hand and she left the room.

He watched Gwen leave, he looked around for something to occupy his time, he found an old copy of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, he vaguely remembered one of those silly movies from when he was little. He spotted a discarded dictionary nearby. There wasn't anything else to do, he decided to read it, although he didn't know if he'd be able to understand all the big words or not.

He began to read, struggling with the big words, searching for the words he could not understand by looking them up in the large dictionary. He'd read 17 chapters and was very proud of himself. He hadn't read anything in a long time, but he sympathized with Frankenstein's monster, he even felt bad that it didn't have a name.

_"I am content to reason with you. I am malicious because I am miserable. Am I not shunned and hated by all mankind? You, my creator, would tear me to pieces and triumph; remember that, and tell me why I should pity man more than he pities me? …Shall I respect man when he condemns me? Let him live with me in the interchange of kindness, and instead of injury I would bestow every benefit upon him with tears of gratitude at his acceptance. But that cannot be; the human senses are insurmountable barriers to our union. Yet mine shall not be the submission of abject slavery. I will revenge my injuries; if I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear, and chiefly towards you my arch-enemy, because my creator, do I swear inextinguishable hatred. Have a care; I will work at your destruction, nor finish until I desolate your heart, so that you shall curse the hour of your birth."_

Gwen made her way into the room recently just to ask if he wanted something to eat, she'd gone about her chores, relieved that she hadn't been fed on. She heard him reading, albeit stumbling on some words, but she did recall he only had a fifth grade level education and Frankenstein's reading level was at least seventh to eight grade.

She found herself admiring his intelligence, he'd grown up on the street, but when he set his mind to something, he could learn. He understood politics and technology and strategy and warfare, he was good at making plans and management, well, when it came to some things anyway.

"Do you understand what you're reading?" Gwen sked.

"More or less," he shrugged.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not really," he replied.

"I'll leave then," Gwen got to her feet to leave.

Her eyes met his but she remained silent. Kevin wondered what he was supposed to do; typical ideas of romance and affection were unknown thoughts to him, as he had never particularly cared for exploring his emotions.

He didn't want her to leave him; he didn't want to be alone. The flashbacks, the phantom pain, the aches from his wound, he didn't know what to do for the first time in his life, and he needed her to stay with him.

"Please stay," he looked at her.

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked you to."

"I may not be able to escape, but I can at least walk away from you!"

Kevin rose to his feet, moving closer to her, his height made him seem menacing and threatening.

Gwen tried ot back way, toward the door, but he maneuvered her toward the wall, away from the door.

"You're not getting away from me Gwen. I want you…to stay," he paused, deliberately emphasizing the phrase _want you,_ his words cornering her like a wild animal.

"You can't always have what you want." Gwen felt her heart pounding. His handsome body was close to hers, he had no sense of personal space whatsoever, his lips were inches away from hers.

"I always get what I want," Kevin wanted to lean in and kiss her. It was instinctual for him, she was his, not just as property, but he had been drawn to her since he'd seen her on that auction platform, her head held high, he'd not thought once about a suitable mate until he'd laid eyes on her.

"Prepare to be disappointed!" Gwen spat. She was used to being a disappointment to her masters. They always said that she was never good enough, because she was a mere human.

"I could never be disappointed in you."

Gwen was startled; she hadn't expected him to say that. Her eyes looked at him with confusion. He leaned in closer to her.

Gwen's eyes drifted shut as she kissed him, she would never be able to explain what motivated her to kiss him, to show him such an intimate display of affection that she knew she _didn't _have. Perhaps it was the need for human companionship, longing for some semblance of normalcy in her life.

It was like the people who were ruled by a dictator and were brought up to love him and believing that he could do no wrong, even the worst dictatorships on Earth had joined forces to fight off Kevin 11,000 because for all their horrendous treatment of their own people, they still wanted to protect what was theirs, even if they were just as bad as he was.

She couldn't deny he was handsome by Earth standards, he'd be the good looking guy who'd flirt with you at the mall, but she was _not_ going to be attracted to him. This was the man who had _gloated_ about the deaths of _billions_ of Earthlings, who had brought down the mighty Vilgax, and had taken his ten worlds, the man that treated her like a drinking fountain, drinking up her life force with glee.

Though not nearly as cruel as her previous owner, he was still far from kind, he still oppressed his own race, permitting human trafficking, but not the sexual sort, mostly because of alien views of human sexuality rather than any moral obligations, his disposition toward her had been far from friendly, and he was not physically or emotionally abusive, but he was still no prize as an individual either. He only took care of her because she was the equivalent of a car, something to be maintained and used, but you could always get a new one if it broke.

She didn't have "feelings" for him, he wasn't her boyfriend. Gwen kept reminding herself of that. He'd never truly been nice to her, only as part of the game of seduction he'd been playing, she hadn't fallen for that one bit.

_I must be getting Stockholm Syndrome; that has to be what's happening to me._

She tried to convince herself of that fact, but if she did have Stockholm Syndrome she wouldn't have tried to run away before Kevin had been hurt, which was something she had been planning on before he'd nearly been killed by Aggregor.

_He's been acting different…was it because I saved him? That whole "because you were nice to me" thing only happens in fictional stories right? I'm so confused._

Osmosians did not marry, not like on Earth, they mated, that was all there was to it, marriage was one of those Earth institutions that defied their logic by bringing the idea that a monogamous relationship with one mate was normal, for them, it was all about the offspring and having good offspring, and so human/Osmosian hybrids were reviled because they were supposedly weaker, but Kevin had torn apart that assumption when he had assassinated the leader of his home planet and taken his place.

Human physical affection puzzled them as well. What was so nice about slobbering on another being with your mouth and tongue anyway, and all that unnecessary touching, it was a waste of time that could be used for other things.

At least, Kevin recalled as he felt her warm mouth meet his; that was what he'd been led to believe all his life. But this was a new experience for him, and he was _enjoying_ it.

He let out a sigh, still unsure of what to do; he decided to mimic her actions, imitating her movements with his own.

Gwen pulled away, trying to catch her breath, Kevin let her do so, smirking.

"I'm not so bad am I?"

"I shouldn't even dignify that with a response you—"

He shut her up with a kiss, he was drunk on her very presence and he wanted to be with her, such affections were like an exquisite dream that he never knew existed.

His mother had kissed him when he was little, but that was very different from what he was experiencing now.

He'd been watching her for a long time; he had enjoyed watching her movements. That mouth that had always spoken words of defiance, he had been curious, wondering what it would taste like beneath his lips.

She tasted wonderful, sweet, like fruit, he thought he'd seen her eating some earlier that day. Ah, she was just as he'd imagined she'd be. He was overwhelmed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to keep her close, he tried to be gentle and tender, but he was coarse and rough, his hands brushed back her hair and pressed her against a wall.

He towered over her, cradling her against him, or trying to, he really didn't understand the idea of being gentle and Gwen didn't find him to be at all charming or seductive.

"I wonder what will happen next," Gwen asked aloud. "Will you make me get on my knees and do it like a dog or are you just gonna throw me down and get it over with and gloat after you rape me?"

She turned her head away, "Or do you have pictures you can get off to."

Kevin was stunned, but he hid it under a mask of indifference.

"Osmosians believe that human sex is disgusting, why would I view those types of pictures if they believe my own species is ugly?" he asked. "There are many horrible things I've done, but I'm not one of those sick perverts."

Kevin looked at her but turned away, "What's that look on your face? Is it pity? I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"No, not pity, disgust, no doubt your lies about being celibate is a joke. A celibate villain, what a laugh. You have no rules restraining yourself from anything you want."

"I do have standards," he sounded almost apologetic.

There was no way she was having pity sex with him, as there was very little for her to _pity_ about him. And yet she kissed had him like he was her boyfriend, husband, mate; whatever they called it on Osmos V.

"And yet you have no qualms about slaughtering billions of human beings."

"I never said I was good," he sighed. "I murdered a lot of people, but I'm _not_ a rapist, and I don't sleep around."

Gwen was a little stunned, Kevin was…so strange, he'd do so many horrible things, but not one of them was being a heartless womanizer. Surely he could have his fill of women. He was handsome enough, and with all the power and sway he held as a dictator, the word "No" was forbidden in anyone's vocabulary, even she wasn't allowed to refuse any of Kevin's demands.

The idea that all girls wanted bad boys didn't help either, surely he had charmed some pretty girl into his bed. She could visualize him as a heartless womanizer.

"Honestly, Gwen, you think that all I want to do is have sex with you, then I'll tell you something, despite the fact that you clearly hate me, reproduction is something I have no interest in. I'm doing this because it's something mandated since they think I'm getting old."

Ah, so that was it, Osmosians didn't believe in recreational sex, at all, she remembered hearing something about them abhorring human sexuality altogether as humans were low on the extraterrestrial intelligence chain, they didn't consider humans to be something that should be allowed to reproduce as they were stupid, primal beings with the intelligence of simpletons.

But he was a man, a man with no rules or restrictions, he could certainly get off on looking at those disgusting pictures online, or get his fill of those nasty movies if he wanted, but she remembered something, something very important.

Kevin hadn't been on Earth since he was eleven, despite living in the United States of America where sexuality was _everywhere_. The advertisements, movies, music, television, any form of media oozed sexuality and sensuality, and not being particularly exposed to it meant he didn't think about it, _at all_. Not that kids didn't watch R rated movies, but he had been homeless when she'd met him. Perhaps he'd held onto the idea that Ben had when he was ten, that girls had cooties, of course, being the conqueror, he probably didn't have time to think about those things, since he was busy destroying everything.

The Osmosian belief that human sex was squicky had a lot to do with it, which is why they often tried to separate people who were dating or married, but sometimes they didn't, her parents were still together, from what her brother had told her.

He'd also gone through puberty alone, that was awkward, he had never really been around women either. Gwen found it to be strange, he bought people to feed on, surely he bought both genders, but maybe he'd never been attracted to women, she was confused by the whole situation.

The uncertainty he felt was overwhelming, what he'd always believed was warring against his own desires. He knew that if he crossed the line and gave in, his species would despise him, but he had never experienced the emotions he felt when he was with Gwen. He needed to leave, get his thoughts together.

Kevin's rose to his feet and walked out of the room, too disturbed by the violence of his own emotions to say or do anything.

**_Author's Note: _**_I got away with a chapter where two people stared at each other the whole time. I amaze myself. And all the fanfic authors who think murderers are all rapists can get stuffed! These "evil Kevin rapes Gwen" fanfics are also annoying, because there's no way she'd just fight a little and then Kevin rapes her and then rape is love ensues. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Author's Note: **__rating will be upped in this chapter, but it won't be so adult that the readers will squick out._

Kevin exited the room; he needed a shower, just being near her made his body feel like it was burning. He needed a cold shower to get his thoughts together.

He got undressed and climbed into the shower, letting the cold water wash over him.

What was he supposed to do? He never knew how alone and isolated he was until he killed Aggregor, he didn't have friends, Argit saw him once in awhile, but he didn't consider him to be a friend at all.

He didn't want to be alone, he realized that now. He slammed his fist into the shower wall, clenching his teeth. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

_I'm not crying, it's just the cold water._

He felt his body tighten, the cold water made him uncomfortable. He made the water warmer and began washing himself, carefully cleaning his body, trying to collect his thoughts.

For the first time in his life, he felt a twinge of guilt, he should have treated her better, this week would be good. It was the first day of "mating season", but perhaps, he could make it up to her this week.

But he didn't know how to do that, he'd never give any thought to these things before. He had avoided it as much as possible. What if he messed up really badly? He put the thoughts out of his mind.

Gwen stepped into her own shower, needing to clean herself; she hadn't been able to take a shower in awhile, having to be on constant nurse duty for Kevin.

She felt the warm water slipping down her back. It felt good.

Gwen's mind drifted back to that kiss. It stirred up emotions in her that she didn't understand, she didn't know if she wanted to.

Such strange feelings came over her during those moments with him. It was as if he were a completely different person. He had tried to be gentle and sweet, even though he didn't know how.

It was a game. He had to be playing games with her. It was the only logical explanation for his actions.

She washed her body with soap and shampooed her hair. She was very relieved that she didn't have to bathe Kevin, Michael had made her do that, and had insisted on her touching him in private places, not that he wanted to have sex with her, he just enjoyed humiliating her by making her do things for him.

She would be so relieved if she'd never seen the male genitalia again in her life. She felt she was surrounded by creepy, creepy perverts.

Though she did recall the first time she'd asked if he wanted her to bathe him, he'd given her the most terrific, terrified look she'd ever seen and all but shouted, _"I don't want you to touch me down there! I'm not a baby! I can do that stuff myself!"_

Her response had been, _"Oh thank God!"_

Gwen shuddered, not wanting to think about Michael Morningstar anymore.

Kevin on the other hand, was a different story, being with him was like playing with matches, he could burn her at any time, the whole troubled but cute routine meant more problems than any fictional story let on. She did not want to get in an abusive relationship in the first place.

He had shown signs he wasn't a complete sociopath, ever since he'd stopped absorbing energy, he seemed to show concern for her wellbeing, still she was suspicious of his mind games, but part of her did want to believe that he really did care about her.

She exited the shower; still unsure of her own emotions.

After she dressed, she walked out, and found Kevin sitting at his dinner table.

"I would be honored if you would join me."

""Yes, my Master," she smirked; he just had to reference Star Wars, didn't he?

They sat down and ate quietly. Gwen actually enjoyed the food. She noticed that Kevin had no other slaves, just her. Did he cook this himself? What game was he playing?

Kevin kept his gaze on her, he did not speak much, it wasn't like they were friends or something.

"I'm not a captive date?"

"This isn't a date Gwen, just us having dinner together. I'm not just a monster, I can be civil."

Gwen frowned. She'd watched enough movies and read enough books to recognize that he was showing off his power. She had been the leader of the resistance. He was reminding her of her place in the order he had set up.

At least there wasn't a skimpy dress involved. Michael had sometimes made her wear salacious outfits just because he could, but he'd never actually made her _do_ anything.

She could feel his eyes watching her, he was definitely ogling her. She could tell. It wasn't the first time this happened. She was used to people staring at her.

Kevin had found some wine that had been brought from Earth. He was going to need his liquid courage for tonight. He drank it; it tasted good and did make him feel better.

Kevin stood up and Gwen got up to leave. She heard him following her.

"What is it Gwen?" he asked, moving a little closer to her.

"Ever since you kissed me, you haven't been able to leave me alone."

"I can't help that I'm attracted to you," he smiled, leaning in a little closer, but he didn't want to push his luck too far.

"I can tell," Gwen sighed.

"Do you hate me so much?"

"Yes, I hate you more than anyone I've met in my life!" She clenched her fist.

"How can you say that?! I've done good things for you! I saved your life! You should be grateful!" Kevin jabbed his finger in her chest, pushing her back slightly.

"Why?! You expect me to be happy as your property?! A material thing in your eyes, I'm just food to you, or a toy! Happiness in slavery, you said you're attracted to me, as what? Your property of love?! _Kiss my ass!" _

"It's not your ass I want to kiss! Everything else—yes!" He grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"Sick pervert!" She spit in his face. He raised his hand to slap her, but barely restrained himself.

"You do know, I can have you executed right here, right now?!" he seethed. He took her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Yes, and it would be a relief to die, I wouldn't have to see your smirking face again!"

"Shut your mouth, Gwendolyn, before I do decide to lock you away!" He gestured to a private dungeon where he kept a single prisoners that particularly pissed him off. It had been empty for some time.

"Then who will take care of you?" Gwen sneered.

"I can take care of myself!"

"And that's gone really well hasn't it?"

"Maybe I'll torture you, do you real slow, and enjoy hearing you scream." He chuckled, his mind was showing him a different image, something much more pleasant.

"I've never done anything that I deserve to be tortured for!" She got in his face but he refused to back down from her.

"Yes, you have, you've blatantly defied me, over and over."

"Just kill me then, you freak!"

"I said shut up, Gwendolyn!" his voice was low, dangerous. He stepped closer to her, his steel toed boots clanked against the metal floor.

"I won't shut up! You can't treat me however you like—"

"Yes, I can—and I will!"

He was getting angry. Gwen bit her lip nervously, tried to pacify him with an apology.

_"_Sorry..."

She tried to walk by him, but shoved him aside instead.

_"_You'd better be! Why don't you look where you're going?

"On second thought, I'm not sorry and you're a jerk."

"Y'know Gwen, I've been a really nice guy for a really long time. I've put up with your insults and your attitude, and I've had it! Consider this a warning: As of last night, Mr. Nice Guy has left the building!"

_"_Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?" Gwen retorted.

_"_No, THIS is!" Kevin snarled.

He placed his hand on a metal wall and absorbed it. Shifting his fist into a razor sharp blade, he slashed at her. Gwen jumped back.

She took the offensive, she kept moving forward, driving him back, kicking and punching but keeping everything in close range. Kevin was impressed, he'd seen his slaves try to fight before, but that was mainly typical punching and kicking. She knew how to fight, he could tell.

Kevin saw Gwen begin turning. He looked at her in surprise. Was she stupid enough to run away? Suddenly he felt the back of her fist met the side of his head as she performed the spinning back fist. He hit the floor, dazed. If he hadn't been coated in metal he would have been out cold.

She jumped on top of him and began punching him in the face, she elbowed him in the gut, and he let out a hoarse laugh.

"Are you gonna stop _pounding_ me?" he asked suggestively. Kevin was breathing heavily, gasping, _grunting_ as she continued to hit him anywhere she could connect.

"You're getting off on the violence aren't you, sicko!"

"For Osmosians, sex IS violence. To think I'd find a suitable mate in the likes of you!"

"You'll get no such pleasure from me, you despicable, insane, coldhearted killer!"

"Well, you are a cowardly, ungrateful, nasty, traitor!" he smirked.

Gwen saw through his thinly veiled insult and flew into a rage. She couldn't summon her powers, but this wasn't like before, where she'd been outnumbered by fully powered Osmosians. She intended to at least force Kevin to unlock her collar, she could take one of his ships and pilot it away, but without the collar removed they could find her. This could be her chance to escape.

She executed a high kick, to her surprise, he blocked it, grabbing her leg, he threw her through the wall. The wall gave way and she hit the ground hard, he was on her then, sliding himself between her legs, trying to pin her down.

"You're feisty!" he laughed, he kissed her greedily. He was enjoying this more than he should. He remembered how Michael had warned him that Gwen could fight, which is why he starved her, but surely one girl couldn't give him too much trouble—

"Everywhere I see bliss, from which I alone am irrevocably excluded. I was benevolent and good; misery made me a fiend. Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous," he murmured in her ear, remembering the words of Frankenstein's creature.

But Gwen also knew that book very well, and gave him a response, "Begone! I will not hear you. There can be no community between you and me; we are enemies. Begone, or let us try our strength in a fight, in which one must fall."

She wrapped her knees around him, he was surprised by that. Suddenly, she pulled her left knee tight into her chest, he smirked, she couldn't kick him hard enough to get him off her. Gwen didn't do that, instead she gripped his arm and using her other knee as leverage, she gripped his shirt, pulled his weight over her, executed a round kick towards the floor with her left knee and then he found himself beneath her.

She began to hit him, as hard as she could; she kept punching at his head. Kevin had the sense to guard where she was trying to hit. He was excited; he hadn't had this good a fight in years, and to think she was depowered!

He loved this woman, he was sure of that now. She had power and strength to match his own, he was enjoying this little squabble immensely.

He scrambled to his feet and tired to tackle her back to the ground. She was still on her knees, she sprawled her body over his, gripping his back and turning at a ninety degree angle, the trapped his wrist underneath her leg. She gripped his wrist and Gwen rolled over forward and splayed his arms out, one of them being trapped under her arms, the other entwined with her leg. Gwen grabbed his head, locking him in place.

"Once I get outta this hold, I'm gonna tear those clothes off your lovely body, unwrap you like a present, and fuck you 'til you can't move! You're gonna _moan_, and _beg_ and _scream_! And you're gonna love me for it too!"

"That won't ever happen! You're not getting out of this crucifix neck crank!"

He managed to wriggle out of her arm grip and with his inhuman strength, he got away.

She raised her hand and slapped him.

He anticipated it and caught her wrist. A ghastly smile crossed his lips, she was still so defiant. He wasn't having fun anymore. He was angry, enraged. He threw her on the ground, slamming her down hard.

"It's time I remind you of your place," he stated it simply, in a matter-of-fact tone that held no room for debate. "This is going to hurt."

Gwen was exhausted, worn out from her struggles with him.

_THWAM_! He hit her, hard. Kevin picked her up by her shirt and slammed an open palm into her face. He kneed her in the gut. Head butted her, hitting her with the back of his fist.

She hit the ground and tried to crawl away.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Kevin grabbed her and dragged her back to him; he straddled her waist, as he began to pummel her in the face, now, blow, upon blow.

"Kevin…stop…you're…hurting…me…" her voice was barely a whisper. It came out as a painful moan. She was covered in blood; he had bruises on his face. His knuckles were bloody from hitting her.

"Be grateful, many others have received much worse at my hands, are you still going to defy me?! Slave, I before reasoned with you, but you have proved yourself unworthy of my condescension. Remember that I have power; you believe yourself miserable, but I can make you so wretched that the light of day will be hateful to you. I am your master. _I own you_. You're _mine_!" Good God, he loved to throw that book in her face!

His fists continued to connect with her face, his eyes burned with a fierce anger, unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"Let the cursed and hellish monster drink deep of agony; let him feel the despair that now torments me," Gwen curled up into the fetal position. She tried to push herself to her feet, but couldn't.

Kevin gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, "I am satisfied: miserable wretch! you have determined to live, and I am satisfied."

He got up and left her for what seemed like forever, he returned with a strange bottle in his hands. Gwen felt miserable. He was just like every other Osmosian. She'd never felt so helpless and alone in her life.

"What's…that?" Gwen asked. Kevin bent down and wiped her face off with a cold washcloth.

"Something to heal your wounds and help you recover. Killing you is something I don't intend to do. Drink it"

"Ugh!" she turned away from whatever it was, it smelled awful.

Kevin gripped her mouth, not too roughly, and opened her lips and made her drink it, he didn't pour it down her throat, but he made sure she swallowed all of it.

It tasted beyond horrific, like urine.

"Was that pee?!" she gagged out, if only she had strength to spit.

"Pee is not medicine you moron! Even I'm not that smart and I know that."

She could feel the effect of the draught almost immediately, her strength returned, the swelling went down and she didn't feel weak anymore.

"I had hoped we could be civil, but you just had to piss me off," he sighed. "The medicine is my way of an apology for some of what happened."

"Some?!" Gwen glared.

"I didn't mean to be so angry I beat you within an inch of your life."

Gwen stood to her feet.

He forced her chin up with his fingers, meeting his gaze. He didn't take his eyes off her. He moved in closer, very slowly, she didn't notice.

Gwen wouldn't break his gaze, he was testing her. She wouldn't give into him.

"What are you staring at?"

He didn't answer.

It was time for him to make a decision. He looked at an old Earth clock that was still working. It was midnight. It was the beginning of _that_ week. He knew what he'd have to do. He hoped that he could at least gain her consent. He wouldn't hurt her anymore; he could control himself at least that much.

Kevin smashed his mouth to hers, rough, greedy, demanding. She stirred him so much, made him feel like he was alive, she'd lit a fire in him that he enjoyed. His lips never left hers, except to catch his breath. He pulled her against him, holding her sides. His tongue probed her mouth, to his surprise, she accepted him. His fingers found their way through her long red hair.

He eased her down into a sitting position, his mouth never left hers as he gently lowered her onto the cool floor, using his arms as a cushion to keep her comfortable.

"Kevin…"

"You don't have to say anything," he murmured. "Don't say anything at all…"

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling the now faint scent of soap. When had she taken a shower? He had never paid attention to human smells, but she smelled good.

"Such defiance, no wonder you managed to kill one of my best soldiers. Oh yes, I heard that story. You tore him apart with your powers. I would like to see that side of you. You're just as dangerous as I am."

He kissed her again. He was enthralled, he didn't want to stop.

"Aren't you going to ravish me?" Gwen asked, sarcastically.

"You'd think I'd force you to have sex with me?" Kevin was stunned, he was confused. He knew some things you didn't do to girls. He'd seen a guy force a girl to kiss him once; he'd been trailing the guy, hoping to steal his wallet. He'd even pinned the girl down and tried to pull off her pants before Kevin had thrown a rock at him and gotten the man to chase him so the girl could get away. Back then he hadn't understood what sex was, but he instinctively knew that what that man was doing was wrong.

"You'd understand something like that. It's not about the sex; you'll fly into a rage and overpower me to humiliate me, just to show you can control me, and that I'm helpless. You'd like that wouldn't you? After what you just did!"

She'd asked a similar question before. Why did women ask stupid questions? She didn't want that, of course. He was evil, he knew that he did a lot of things that were wrong, but that was...too much.

Gwen had read that when Africans were enslaved in America, their owners would force them to marry other slaves or worse if you were a woman they would rape you. So that's how it felt, she was disgusted.

Images swirled in the back of her mind. The things he could do to her. She shuddered; she didn't know if it was because she wanted him or if she was terrified.

He was on top of her; he could rape her with animalistic, uncaring precision. She'd never heard of an Osmosian raping a human before, but that didn't mean he couldn't start. It wasn't even about the sex, it was about power, anger, rage, it wasn't about getting off during sex, it was about humiliating her.

She wondered if all the sweet talk was just a cover and if he was going to fly into a rage again and force himself on her. She was shaking, utterly terrified, only moments before he'd been beating her within an inch of her life, now he wanted to have her body too?

She shut her eyes, trying to block out the images of her imagination. They were too erotic, even for her, and she'd never thought about things like that before.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise," Kevin whispered. He stroked her back in a soothing manner, whispering sweet words in her ear. She was scared of him, he knew that. In any other circumstance, he would have found satisfaction in that, but not this time. He knew he had already gone too far when he'd given her a brutal beating.

"I will have you, but only with your consent. I'm not some lowlife scumbag thug! I may take what I want, but when it comes to you, it means nothing, your permission is all I ask for."

He stared at her, "You're the one thing I can't control; it's why I love you so much."

He reached up and pulled her hair tie out, letting it fall down her shoulders. He wondered if she had ever cut it. It was down to her waist. He didn't think she could look more beautiful. Despite the fact that he had long hair, hers was longer.

"I like seeing you with your hair down."

Gwen felt somewhat reassured, of all the things he'd done, he didn't often lie to her.

"I'm not a pervert, Gwendolyn, how many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?"

He suddenly saw her face blush.

"But you've got an erection," she explained.

"Eh?" he'd never heard of that before, but there was _something_ wrong with his pants.

"You've never heard of it? You don't know a whole lot about sex do you? It's what happens to a man when he's sexually aroused, you're—"

"You don't have to say it out loud; I can tell what it is!" Kevin interjected. Hearing it said out loud sounded beyond gross.

"Is it supposed to last a long time?!" Kevin did _not_ want anyone to see him like this.

"I don't know, but I do know if it does, it could lead to medical problems." Sometimes Gwen hated knowing too much about things.

She looked at him. "This has _never _happened to you before with some other pretty girl."

"No, I'm sure I'd remember something like that," he groaned hoarsely. "How do _you_ know anything about this stuff? You've never—"

'No, I haven't, but I did take a sex education class when there was school."

"But you're so beautiful, you've never had a boyfriend?" he remembered that term from when he was a kid; he'd seen dating couples make out on sidewalks before.

Gwen blushed, no boy she'd ever met had spoken to her like that, sure they said she was pretty, some other boys called her smoking hot, but none of them had called her beautiful and meant it.

His body was aching; he needed some sort of relief. He didn't know what to do. He didn't care if he sounded like he was begging. He was exasperated.

Kevin gently cupped her face in his hands. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"Make love to me Gwen," he whispered quietly. "I have an obligation to mate but I'd rather make love to you."

"You have to have sex?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't really have a choice," he sighed.

"I can laugh now right? More like _ius primae noctis," _Gwen smirked, looking away from him.

"Eh—What?" Kevin asked, what did she just say? He didn't understand at all.

"_Ius primae noctis,_ the right of first night, Droit Du Seigneur—the lord's right, you get dibs on my virginity because you own me."

That...was really disturbing to him, he had thought like that once, but he didn't want it to be that way, he wanted this to be something they both wanted.

"I told you before, I don't do that stuff."

"You said you were gonna fuck me."

"It was the heat of the moment. I don't usually say stuff like that."

"Do you expect me to marry you right now?"

"I can make it so, I am the highest authority here," he murmured, kissing her neck, reveling in her warmth.

"That's not…that's now how it works, Kevin. You can't just say you're married and that's all it is."

"I can. Have you forgotten who I am?" he whispered. "You aren't free, you belong to me. You're _mine_. And I want to love you so much."

Gwen was sure of one thing, this was _not_ going to happen, her feelings for him confused her and this wasn't something that she thought she was ready for.

"I love you, I can't control myself anymore!" he murmured, he reached up and undid the collar on her neck, his lips pressed against the warmth of her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. His arms pulled her closer; he slipped his hand under her shirt as he began to fondle her. It was warm and soft just like the rest of her, her breast fit in his hand; he squeezed it, wondering what would happen.

He heard her groan. He was pleased; he never knew women could make those noises. And _he_ was the one who caused it, yes; he was going to enjoy this.

"I shouldn't…enjoy this," Gwen tried to reason with herself. She was failing miserably.

"So I _can_ make you moan," he growled, pleased with himself.

Her eyes were closed; he could hear her heavy breathing.

He desperately hoped that he could show her his feelings; that he did love her and care about her.

"You are mine, as your mate…no, as your husband, I will claim what belongs to me. "

Gwen felt her will starting to crack. His voice was low and seductive. The sweet playfulness of it was the same as in her dreams. Her mind screamed that this wasn't right, but she wanted the intimacy so much.

He called her his wife; she had always hoped to be married one day, to someone who genuinely loved her, but at a church somewhere back home, her family and friends with her to celebrate. That dream had long since died.

His words bound her to him, she forced herself to remember that he owned her; he could do what he wished with her. She desperately hoped she could talk him out of it. Slave owners didn't marry their slaves, not often in history, it was such a rarity, it was absurd!

_He's a dictator Gwendolyn, you have to give him what he wants, in order to survive. This is…this is my virginity…but…I don't want him to be angry with me. I've seen his rage; I've seen him kill while enraged. I have to keep him happy with me. Maybe he'll be kind to me. _

_I have my dignity, _the reasonable side of her screamed. _I won't let him do whatever he wants to me. I want to wait for the man I love, not an evil dictator who just tells me I've married him!_

"The only thing I have ever needed in my entire life…is you..."

Her emotions were winning; she was truly touched by his words. He sounded so sincere…

"Please lovely Gwen, tell me what I'm supposed to do. Tell me what you want," he kissed her deeply as he settled himself between her legs…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**_Author's Note:_**_ There is a lemon here; I tried to avoid all the typical crass descriptions that people use to describe sex so here it goes. I read a really good article called "20 Steps to Writing Great Love Scenes" by Karen Wiesner, a published romance author, her article helps a lot, and exposes what a lot of fanfic authors do wrong when they write these._ _I hope to God I didn't purple prose this into a piece of crap. Looked up some things and actually used the names of body parts. Tried not to critical research fail something I've never done in real life. I do not expect the audience to drool over how hot this is. This is for you ILuvTrips, because you keep insisting on Gwevin hot scenes._

_Also, no BDSM stuff, it's just falling back on the Bondage is bad trope (regarding Kevin) and Brains and Bondage (regarding Gwen) and I don't know (and don't want to research) anything about that stuff. Gwen's been in literal bondage the entire story so, no BDSM fetish here, take your fetishes elsewhere, besides, there's already stories on with that stuff already._

* * *

><p>"Kevin, I <em>don't<em> want to do this," Gwen defiantly hissed at him.

"I know you want me," his voice growled in her ear. "Stop fighting me for once, just for tonight, let me give you something." He shifted his weight over her, so he could be more comfortable.

"Why? Because evil is sexy? Because you think I want you because evil is appealing to me? All girls want bad boys? That's how abusive relationships start and the girl is usually one to end up dead."

"What would you know about _giving _someone anything? All you've ever done is take for yourself. Or maybe it's so you can gloat in another victory," Gwen tried to maintain her reasons for not letting her emotions take over. She tried to push him off her, but he wouldn't move, he wasn't trapping her with his weight, he just didn't move no matter how hard he pushed. He reached out, took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Victory over you is something I will never have, I have had control of the universe, and yet it's all so freaking _boring_. You are the one person I cannot control, and that makes me happier than if I had ground the universe into nothing and killed Ben a thousand times over. I can't help but _admire_ both of you, Tennyson for his undying ability to always keep fighting, you, for your constant need to defy me in every way possible." He sighed, "I'm disappointed by Ben, I always expected him to come out of hiding, charge in and fight me, five years and he's still a coward."

"Ben isn't a coward, he's only biding his time," Gwen glared.

"I know," he sighed, "But I don't want to talk about him anymore."

He kissed her mouth and stroked her hair.

"Gwen," he breathed heavily. "Please…"

"Is this an order, Kevin?" she asked, trying to ignore her own feelings as continued pressing his lips to her face and cheeks.

He knew he could very well force her to have sex with him, one brutal shove or a harsh order and he could claim her body. But he didn't want to, because he needed to have her permission, he wanted her affection, her love and for once, he wanted to _give_ something to her.

"No, not an order, a request," he stared at her, his expression was sincere, she refused to believe it, how could an evil conqueror be sincere? He was feigning it, giving any excuse to take something that was very important to her.

"Why should I believe the words of a sociopath?" she asked. "Love is a game to you; my emotions are your toys and my body, a conquest. You can sound perfectly sincere and get me to believe whatever you say."

_Had I tried this months ago, in my old form, she would be perfectly right. The energy I consumed, it was addicting, but it's not the same anymore. I feel attached to her, and I can't help that. _

The time he'd spent in her care had made him want something that he could not explain and of course, knowing her, any attempts to manipulate her would not succeed. Was it so hard for her to believe that he had genuine feelings for her?

Gwen shuddered against him as he embraced her. The thin line between an order and free will was starting to blur. What _did_ she want? Any girl would give a lot to be with a handsome man like Kevin, if he wasn't a world conquering sociopath. Then again, the villains of stories had a rabid army of admirers; stupid Draco in Leather Pants trope, even the _Joker_ had fangirls!

"I can fix him," was a phrase that was never going to leave her mouth if she could help it. Villains were not irredeemable, but using love to do it seemed too illogical and farfetched.

There were other ramifications regarding what she was going to do with him. What about Ben? What would he think? What about the rest of her family? Would they understand why she'd let him do this to her?

Gwen's thoughts sorted themselves out. She had a few choices, refuse him and he might explode, try to talk him out of it, which probably wouldn't work, or she could give him permission and detach her emotions from it, or she could fake her emotions and hope that would satisfy him.

She chose the third option, it was the only way she was going to survive in this harsh world, and she'd lived through too many terrible things. Even though he said that this was a request, knowing that he was an evil monster made her decision side more on logic than on feelings. Gwen would give him her consent; at least she would be able to say that he hadn't been able to coerce her.

"Gwen, is this…all right?" Kevin's eyes were filled with an emotion, something like love, but she wouldn't dare call it that, it was lust, that was all. Humanizing him was not something she wanted to do. She'd always been a caring and compassionate person, but this was hard even for her, it was like saying she loved Hitler, Nero, Caligula, Vlad Tepes, Pol Pot, or Ivan the Terrible. It was beyond the impossible. Then again, she was well known for doing the impossible, even on Osmos V.

"Yes," she murmured, she just needed to shut her eyes and block him out, put up emotional walls and will her mind to go elsewhere. She began to close her eyes and tried to focus on something else, she would let him do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't care about whether or not she enjoyed it at all—

Her resolve shattered the instant his mouth found hers. His mouth felt warm against hers, soothing, gentle and affectionate.

He wrapped her arms around his waist, guiding her left hand up to run her fingers through his long hair. He gripped her butt, lifting her up so he could remove her pants a little; he quickly pulled off her shoes, yanking her socks off, he slowly removed her pants, admiring her long, shaved legs.

He let a smirk cross his face.

"Let me show you what I'm going to do to you."

He began to rock his hips, mimicking the motion of thrusting. Gwen groaned, his body was doing that naturally. It felt good, and her heart began to pound in her chest. She looked up at him nervously.

"It's not…not supposed to be…like this…" Gwen spoke. Kevin felt she was not speaking to him. Evil villains were rough, harsh, violent monsters, they weren't supposed to be gentle and loving and declare that they loved someone other than themselves.

"It terrifies you that I can be gentle doesn't it?" he stroked her cheek, he deepened his kiss as if he was trying to swallow her. He felt her relax in his arms.

"I don't know," Gwen whispered, her lidded eyes looked at him, her mouth responded to his kiss.

His hands move restlessly over her clothed body. "When it comes to our relationship, it was always going to be like this. Whether I was a hero or a villain, I think we would have this bond no matter what."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Gwen asked, her hands running over his shirt. He raised his arms so she could remove it. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Bodies tangled as they lay on the floor.

"You could, but I'd prefer to hear you say my name, for the rest of tonight, I want you to enjoy yourself," he pressed himself against her. She felt so warm and he wanted to lose himself in her arms, just once, he wanted to experience joy, not the one that came from obtaining happiness, but the longing for happiness, he wanted to let down his guard for once and let her see the emotions he had buried for years.

Gwen felt him shredding her shirt and she felt completely breathless, the guilty side of her screamed that she was betraying everything she stood for by sleeping with him, the other half of her wanted the intimacy and affection, even if she couldn't return them. She'd not had genuine human contact for five years and she hated being alone.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Take off my bra," she murmured.

Kevin was eager to please. He could see her skin except for what was concealed beneath her bra. She sat up and turned around so she was facing away from him.

Kevin noticed ugly scars on her shoulders. He was concerned. Had he done that on accident when he had drained her? Her back was also disfigured. He recognized the lashes from energy whips easily enough, in his early days he had whipped his slaves; he had stopped over time because it had made them so weak that when he fed on them they died.

"Defied your masters, hmm?" he asked, curiously.

"No, I would do whatever they wanted, and they would find some small excuse to beat me."

He reached out to touch her back, still wondering if it would hurt.

"It doesn't hurt Kevin, these are all old scars. It looks bad, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it doesn't bother me," he leaned over and began to kiss her scars, tracing patterns down her back, "I've seen others like this, though not nearly as bad. It just means that you are stronger than so many others who have been too weak willed to keep on living."

She didn't say anything.

"Your shoulders…Did I…do that to you?" he asked.

"No, it was those guards, when they pinned me down and almost killed me."

Kevin shook with rage. He could tell their claws had pierced her deeply, jagged lines marred her soft skin, standing out on her otherwise lovely body. He could also see the initials of her slave brand, H.F., Human Female, it had been burned into her skin. He shuddered to think of how badly it must have hurt her. He would put in a Galvan healing tank and erase her scars, he could do that much for her, but for now, he wanted to see her as she was.

"They didn't have any right to touch you…and neither do I. I don't deserve someone like you." He pressed kisses across her scarred shoulders, making his way towards her lips. He planted open mouthed kisses on her neck, tasting her with his tongue, sucking her skin. He pulled away to breathe on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"How does this thing come off?"

"Unhook it, but don't break it," Gwen instructed quietly.

He fiddled with it, but managed to unhook it. he turned her back to face him a blush on her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," Kevin looked at her. "I wanna touch you."

His hand palmed her breast, brushing his thumb over a nipple. It was soft wand warm, he cupped it, fondling it, recalling her reaction the first time he'd done that. He saw her eyes shut.

"You like that, I wonder if you'll like this."

He wanted to kiss her soft chest, he let his mouth close over the stiff right nipple, she tasted sweet, he flicked his tongue over it, he pulled away to kiss her breasts. She was exquisite, he wanted to have her. He fondled her left breast with his left hand and alternated his actions as he heard her moan. He noticed he skin was flushing red, was that normal?

"Kiss my stomach," she murmured, his hot mouth sent shocks through her body. He placed his palm over her stomach, kissing her belly gently, blowing on it. She sighed.

He began to move his hands a little lower, kissing her abdomen and stroking her skin.

Why was she taking the initiative with this? She hadn't even wanted to but here she was, telling him what to do!

"So warm..." he murmured. He slipped her panties off, as if he were unwrapping a present. Gwen blushed and turned away.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," he soothed. "I'm not going to be wearing anything either."

"You've bought others before me, I'm sure you remember what they usually do to us when they sell us."

Kevin started. Yes, he did remember, the stripping and inspection. He'd barged in before that had happened to Gwen.

Gwendolyn's body wasn't that of an exquisite model. She was pretty, no doubt some men would call her "smoking hot", but she was attractive. Her strong upper body came from working in the mines. She was thin, but he knew that was because she'd been starved, she looked much better since he'd started trying to take care of her.

She had an athletic build due to her martial arts training; he'd experienced some of her skills firsthand. Her lithe frame hid her strength well. He was immensely pleased with her.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, Gwen felt weak, she knew he meant every word of it.

Kevin felt angry, the sight of her naked was something only meant for his eyes. He was her mate and to think that dozens of Osmosians and others had seen her, inspected her like an animal made him want to find them and kill them. Especially Michael, he remembered how much Michael boasted about her, not caring that he didn't even take care of her on a decent level. He realized he hadn't been much better, not giving her enough rest, not caring how often he fed on her.

He recalled how hungry she'd been on the first day of her arrival, as cruel as he was, he knew that you should always feed humans, they used up a lot of energy, being human himself and living on the streets, he especially knew what it was like to go hungry.

He'd been so cruel to her, he knew that, promised himself, he would atone for his sins against her. He loved her, he wanted to worship her beautiful body, and give her the passion and affection she deserved from him if he wanted to prove that he was worthy to be called her husband and lover.

He shook his head, tossing aside his angry thoughts. He didn't want her to think he was angry with her. He'd deal with Michael soon enough. He wouldn't think about anything tonight except her.

He guided her hands to encourage her to remove his shirt. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. His muscular frame was bursting with an energy that was inhuman.

He nonchalantly kicked off his shoes and removed his socks.

He guided her hands to his pants and she pulled them down. She could see the bulge between his legs.

"The angle of the dangle, so awkward."

"Where'd you get that from?" he asked teasingly.

"One of those crime scene investigation shows. Won't explain that episode."

Kevin saw her staring at him. She could see his rigid erection and blushed at him. He was an average sized man, and she was relieved, he'd be able to fit inside her.

They exchanged nervous glances. Just when she hadn't ever wanted to see another naked man, there he was.

Romance books often exaggerated a man's "naked glory", but Gwen couldn't stop staring. Gwen trembled, she shouldn't want him, but she did. His body was far from flawless, she could see some battle scars on him, his firm chest, covered in sweat, his eyes, dark with desire and passion, his body was alluring, seductive and virile.

Gwen swallowed nervously, she was just trying to get used to him without his clothes on.

Kevin gave a anxious laugh and started easing Gwen back onto the floor.

He tried to position himself so he could begin, but heard her yelp of pain and stopped.

"Sorry...let me move over a little," he apologized.

He pushed in again, he heard her groan, was he hurting her? Kevin wondered how the movies made this look so nice and "hot". Of course, they didn't show how it really worked, and a lot of actors didn't _really_ do this in front of a camera, unless it was those nasty movies he'd heard Gwen mention; or did they? The thought was disturbing to him, but this wasn't some movie, this was reality for him, and he hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.

What was he supposed to do? He'd never done this before, movies made it look so easy, just some foreplay, insert reproductive organ here and instant pleasure and satisfaction! Heh, what a joke, no wonder Osmosians thought this was disgusting, it was harder than it seemed and he was hurting her, he couldn't bear that.

Gwen felt uncomfortable as she felt him break her hymen as he entered her. It was like when she'd visited the Gynecologist, but different, it still hurt though. She gasped, trying to relax, she just needed to get used to him that's all.

Kevin put all thoughts out of his head as he began to rock his hips. She was like a fire, raging all over consuming him, her body heat was everywhere, he pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her, he wanted this so much, and now he had her, he borrowed himself deeper inside her, he wanted her to feel him; he set a rhythm that was comfortable to him. He heard her gasping his name.

It felt good, he didn't deny that. Once her pain had subsided, he pulled her close to him as he continued to push in and out of her. He saw her eyes were closed, as if she were concentrating on something.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck; he couldn't take his eyes off her for a moment. She was still so mesmerizing, he kept staring at her. She had conquered him, scaling the walls of his heart and capturing it as he had captured so many planets, ruthlessly overpowering his soul, claiming it with her gentleness and compassion.

_Slow down, I need to slow down! _He'd been right, he couldn't control himself, he tried to keep a slow rhythm so he wouldn't hurt her, but her muscles kept gripping him, every thrust was a little faster, a little harder than before, he'd never known such euphoria.

He was groaning; his eyes rolled back in his head.

Gwen could hear him screaming, she recognized the language as native Osmosian. She couldn't understand everything Osmosians usually said, but she'd heard enough of their obscenities to recognize those.

He gripped her hips; he kept pounding her for all he was worth. His mouth uttering the most obscene things that would have made any other Osmosian cringe. The only profanities he didn't use were the anti-human slurs, but she wasn't really listening to him, she was just concentrating on getting through this without accidentally getting hurt. He was trying to be gentle, but that just wasn't him.

Gwen couldn't bite back the screams that escaped her mouth. Her body was responding to his, and she felt like she was enjoying it.

Kevin could feel his body tightening, it was something uncontrollable and he could feel he was going to ejaculate.

Kevin felt his climax rush over him; he screamed as he pushed himself back into her body, the bliss was overwhelming. He didn't feel her body responding the same way his was, he kept kissing her, stroking her skin. It felt pleasurable, it was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever experienced. He noticed she hadn't reacted to him at all. He decided to keep it even. He pulled himself out of her.

He felt apologetic, he'd meant to be gentle, but he'd ended up losing control of himself soon after he'd started. He hoped that what he would do next would satisfy her.

He moved his hand between her legs, pushing past the coarse hair he'd seen there, inserting a finger into the slick crevices of her womanhood, she would experience what he just felt, it wouldn't be fair for her not to, he began to stroke the shaft of her clitoris with his fingertip, "So warm and snug!"

"Kevin, did I do something wrong?" she asked fearfully, she tried to squirm away.

"No, no, what's the matter?" he was worried about her.

"Michael had me on my hands and knees, shoved his fingers inside me at the auction to humiliate me, he kept rubbing me until I orgasmed, I didn't want to, oh God, I didn't want to! I was naked in front of everyone and they were laughing at me." She turned her face away from him. Kevin stopped for a second.

"Bastard!" he growled. "I hoped to pleasure you, not punish you. I'll stop if you want."

"Will you…show me how it's supposed to feel?" Gwen gazed up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yes, I would never do this to hurt you." He began rubbing gently, savoring her slickness.

"Please…_Please_…" Gwen was pleading with him, beyond desperate.

"How does it feel?" he asked, slowing his fingers, torturing her with each caress, he began to rub her harder; her hips came up off the floor.

"Good…K-Kevin, it feels good!"

Part of him enjoyed seeing her beg. Always defiant, she had never begged for anything.

Gwen was torn between mentally berating herself and continuing to beg. This exquisite feeling was too much. She wanted it, and him, more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life. He had already claimed her as his own, in every sense of the phrase; all she could do was bow before him and surrender. His words came back to her in a rush.

_"Once I get outta this hold, I'm gonna tear those clothes off your lovely body, unwrap you like a present, and fuck 'til you can't move! You're gonna _moan_, and _beg_ and _scream_! And you're gonna love me for it too!"_

"Kevin…your fingers, do that again…" her voice was a groan.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," he purred.

"I'm begging you..._Master_…" She tried to rock her hips, he pinned them down with his free hand.

"I usually don't like being called Master…But I am pleased to hear you say it. The medicine I gave you isn't just medicine…it has a side effect in humans, it's a potent aphrodisiac."

Gwen's eyes widened in shock. Her body ached, she wanted him so badly. This was beyond any form of torture. The only relief she found was when he touched her.

He kissed her as he continued to coax her toward orgasm.

He kept the rhythm with his finger until he felt her muscles spasm, she screamed.

"Kevin!"

He'd heard her scream before, but this wasn't the painful screams he heard when she'd been attacked, not the groans when he fed on her, this was the sweet sound of ecstasy.

"Moan for me Gwen," he murmured. "I want you to enjoy this too."

Gwen groaned as her body began to contract in a rhythm with his ministrations, she felt her vaginal walls stiffen as she clawed the floor, she groaned as a second orgasm hit her. It wasn't like the movies where they screamed and thrashed all over the bed, but she did feel it when it happened.

Kevin smirked, "Two already? You look so hot when you come."

"Where'd you...earn…about that…?" Gwen asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I looked up words in the dictionary," he smirked. He didn't know how to have sex, but there was a great deal of sex slang in one of the dictionaries he'd used to look up word for something else.

Just for tonight, she wanted to stave off the loneliness, even if it was with the one man who had made her feel that way in the first place. It wasn't like she was actually making love to him; she was just following an order, disguised as a request.

"Told you I'd keep my promise."

_All his words are lies, enjoy this moment while it lasts, he's going to tear it to shreds, _Gwen knew that this was the only thing that would get her through tonight, and to think they'd have to go through this for a week, a week in a very pleasant yet empty Hell.

She was lost in something that tore her mind to pieces as she lost herself in something that bound her to Kevin 11,000, something that was far beyond just a physical connection. Words were spoken, requests, pleading, for a few minutes, she forgot her miserable existence and let the euphoria take over.

Gwen was a captive of his emotions, he was her master, he owned her body, but now he overpowered her soul, purchasing it with is passion. She'd seen it in him a long time ago, when Michael had been auctioning her off and she'd seen him stride in with his arrogant, proud swagger.

She'd wanted him, she'd been denial for so long, because he was the evil villain protagonist and she, the heroine with her desire for freedom, but he was right, they would have had a relationship no matter what.

Gwen knew Kevin wanted her, it had always been lurking behind his eyes, and now he had her, she surrendered to this man, the chains of her emotions bound her to him, and just for a few minutes, she'd be captive to her feelings for him.

This feeling that had come over him, it was too wonderful for words, he couldn't explain it, and he didn't want to.

Sex had created a bond with her that he couldn't explain, but craved nonetheless. How could Osmosians say that human sexuality was disgusting when his emotions were heightened to a state that was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life Kevin contemplated as he tried to catch his breath. He felt content and satisfied.

"Love you Gwen…" Kevin murmured. Gwen didn't say a word, but a groan escaped her lips as he pulled away from her and removed his finger, embracing her without another word. She'd been expecting the insults of a pervert, instead sincere words from a man who claimed to love her. Blatant lies, she reminded herself. Sociopaths always lie and they're quite good at it too.

The depression that had hung over her mind returned. Reality was going to slap her in the face as hard as it could.

He propped himself up on his elbows and let his body rest, he needed to take a break, he didn't think that sex could be so exhausting, but it took a lot of effort and energy. He wished he'd been in human form longer than a few weeks; he could have physically prepared himself for this.

"Aren't you going to gloat?" she noted the perplexed expression on his face. Only Gwen Tennyson could take the only feeling of happiness he had experienced in years and dash it to pieces.

"In everything she utterly defeats me…" he murmured. He was completely overwhelmed and he thought he could taste something, something like happiness.

Even if he _wanted_ to gloat, he had no comeback for that cutting remark.

"This wasn't what I was expecting," he admitted.

"So now that you've gotten what you've wanted are you disappointed?" Gwen had thrown away all her standards for nothing; Kevin was just as horrible as she believed, despite his confession of "love" to her.

"You don't know how a normal Osmosian mates do you?" he sighed. "I've never done it, but it's eight seconds of the most uncomfortable, painful, unpleasant feeling and if the male is lucky, he'll walk away alive. The reason we hate mating is because sometimes females of our kind drain us when it happens, and it's not like we can stop or something, it's all over too fast and we hate it, the reason that there aren't many full Osmosians is because reproduction isn't something we like, also, mating with other species is easier and not so freaking painful. Or must I tell you how the _females _usually attack us? Like praying mantises only worse."

Gwen was stunned to say the least.

"They look down on humans because of our emotions and that we place such attachment to "mating" makes us "weak", only the "strong" survive here. But being with you, making love like this…I'm just gonna shut up now. You're probably disappointed; after all, only _good _people have good sex right?" He remembered that much from some of those movies.

_The _one time_ I try to be unselfish, and I screw it up_, he thought. _Her heart wasn't in it at all; I can't do anything for her. An entire week like this, it's ironic Hell for me. If she went and killed me right now, I'd be better off._

Gwen felt the agony overwhelm her. He'd been _sincere_, completely, honestly sincere and she thought he'd been manipulating her. She thought he'd been playing the redemption equals sex card, getting her hopes up that he might actually become good in exchange for sex, as part of the game he was playing.

Tears stung her eyes, why did he have to disarm her by being so sympathetic? Why did she feel so sorry for him?

"What are you crying for?" he asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I'm so sorry," she fused her mouth to his, pulled him close and loved him, not the erotic, sexually motivated kind of love, but the kind of love that was unconditional, self sacrificing love that she knew he needed, and if that redeemed him, then it would, but at least he could never claim that he'd never been loved by anyone.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Kevin pulled her close.

"I thought that all this time you were lying to me."

"I've done horrible things, I've lied to people before, but I wouldn't lie to you."

"What you said earlier, would you say it again?"

"Love you Gwen," he smiled at her, not the eerie, leering spiteful smirk, but a genuine, warm one, the emotion in it was enough to make her weak all over again.

"Kevin…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you."

The words were so simple but they meant more to him than he ever thought they would. He had always thought they would disgust him, but it was the most beautiful thing he'd heard in years.

"My feelings for you are complicated, but I think I've loved you for awhile now, ever since you lost your other form, you've been different around me." Gwen held his gaze for a long time. "I just didn't want to admit it because of everything I've gone through. I didn't want anyone to use me and then throw me away."

"I know, all that power, I don't think I've been sane for a long time. You're the one who keeps me sane. And I would never throw you away for anything in the universe."

"So what does that make me?" Gwen asked.

"My wife, my lover, my mate," Kevin kissed her deeply. "We don't have marriages, but I do hope that you'll accept this."

He handed her a simple gold ring. She didn't know where he'd gotten it, but she slipped it onto her left hand. She looked over and noticed he'd been wearing one identical to it.

"Why do you love me when you hate everyone else?"

"Because you were nice to me."

"You still rule with an iron fist," Gwen observed.

"Only because strengths is something the universe needs now. I have my reasons for conquering the universe and it's not easy to explain."

He kissed her lips and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Gwen, not particularly thinking, reached out to touch him.

"No, Gwen, that hurts! I need to stop!"

That surprised her. Though she knew that movies were somewhat unrealistic, they always made it seem like guys could just keep going and going without a break.

"Just let me rest a little while."

"We should move this to the bed," Gwen told him as he scooped her up and was about to walk to his room.

"Teleport!" Gwen called, Kevin saw the Mana swirled around him and he found himself in his own room.

"That's convenient," he complimented. He kissed her again. She pulled him over and pushed him onto his bed.

Gwen pressed her mouth to his feverishly. She wrapped her arms around him and he rolled her over so he was beneath her. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her, holding her against him. How long they stayed like that, she didn't know. Kevin did, it had been an hour, he didn't mind, this was the most time he'd gotten to spend with her, since he'd always kept himself busy, but with "mating season". Osmosian males didn't leave their houses to do anything, either they were mating or draining their human slaves to keep up their stamina. Humans hated this time of year, the body count tended to rise because their Osmosian hosts would overfeed and kill them.

He would make sure that no one disturbed them. He was pleased at the thought. He could put aside his troubles regarding her hated cousin and just be himself around her. He'd deal with Tennyson soon enough. This relationship with Gwen made his relationship with Tennyson even more complicated.

"I'll give our son the universe," he boasted. "What more could anyone want?"

"I want you," she groaned restlessly in his ear. They'd been resting for awhile; he didn't seem as tired as before.

He let out a throaty chuckle. "You'll have me for a whole week Gwen. And no one will bother us. Now, shall we continue what we were doing?"

Gwen felt his fingers as they thrust in and out of her, she moaned out his name again.

She rolled him over and brought her mouth down to his.

She planted kisses on his neck, exploring him with her hands, stroking his chest and pressing her mouth against it in an open mouthed kiss.

Kevin let out a growl, pleased with her ministrations.

She kissed him until she reached his hips, she began to caress his balls; she enclosed her mouth around his penis. He hadn't been expecting that.

'Gwen what are you—?" His words became a growl. "Don't bite me!"

She continued to coax him until he had his release, trying not to hurt him by accident. She felt she should give him something, she'd been so cold to him the first time, and he deserved her love and affection this time. She tried not to think about how he tasted, she ignored it. Thank God, he'd taken a shower only a few minutes ago, she wouldn't have even thought about this if he hadn't.

She sucked him, until she felt him shuddering.

"Stop it, baby, I c-can't control myself! Dammit!" His release inside her mouth made her wince. This didn't taste nice, but she was satisfied that she could pleasure him somehow. She didn't like the taste of semen.

"You're making a face."

"I am not doing that to you again. I wanted you to enjoy it."

"Your turn lovely Gwen," he pinned her down and gave her slow, open mouthed kisses on her outer thighs, slowly moving upward. He placed his head between her legs. He hadn't tried this before.

He licked her, she tasted different, but she was still wonderful. He was very thankful that he'd decided to do this after they'd both showered, movies skip over important things like being clean unless it was the cackling villain saying "Bathe her and bring her to me!" he hadn't even thought about that before, but then again who did?

"Kevin! Please…" Gwen squirmed. She clamped her legs around his head.

He lapped at her as the fluids trickled down her legs. She was gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

Kevin moved her legs and parted them, "Relax."

He once again re-entered her body, still tried to be gentle, but she didn't want that.

"Skadiggeteth Metalarka!" Gwen uttered the spell.

Kevin felt his hips being lifted and just as he was about to protest, she released him, letting him slam back into her, hard. He was really worried he might actually break her pelvis.

"Keep doing that, you magnificent bastard!" she growled, her eyes glowing with her power. Kevin was surprised, but pleased. She really was like him, wild, fierce and dangerous.

He kept thrusting, slamming himself into her repeatedly. "You're gonna kill me!"

He pressed his mouth to hers in a heated, searing kiss. His lips never left hers, he felt like he was drowning, and she was reaching out to save him. She was going to save him from what he hated most: himself.

Gwen sighed, enjoying his kiss; it was hot and needy and made her want him so badly. She'd always had a sense that there was a spark between them, she'd fought it for a long time, but now it was a raging inferno and he was burning her with his scorching heat. He tasted like the wine she'd seen him drinking earlier. For the first time, she felt truly safe around him, despite the fact that he was a dangerous man.

"I love you! I want you, need you so bad!" She ran her fingers through his hair.

She knew one thing, he loved her, and that was just enough for now. Her mother had told her a long time ago that sex was a special bond between two people and that she should try her best to wait until she was married because besides morality and beliefs, being a single mother wouldn't help her plans for college and a career. Back then, when life had been normal, she hadn't really been approached by guys anyway, except for school homework and club activities. So the whole "true love waits" idea hadn't really been that big of a deal.

But Kevin…Kevin consumed her, he was unlike anyone she'd ever met before, and she couldn't dream of sharing something so intimate with anyone else. All she wanted was for him to be with her like this for the rest of her life.

"Go faster, Kevin! I want you to use me until I can't move!"

"_Good!_" Kevin snarled. He grabbed hold of her hips and obliged her request.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, using him to steady her as she grunted and groaned. She stroked his back, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin.

She felt him constantly thrusting, his grunt of exertion the only thing she heard, and she was thrilled by it.

"Just don't stop!" Gwen thrust her hips to meet his rhythm, clutching is back as she cried out his name without hesitation.

_"Kevin!"_

She felt her release first, he accompanied her seconds later; her name was the only thing she heard besides their heavy breathing and the pounding of her heart. She could smell the sweat and feel his warmth, she had wanted this for so long, she'd been denying her feelings ever since that day he'd first treated her with kindness.

Their bodies began to calm, he pulled the blankets over them. He reached out to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers sweetly.

"My wife is unbelievable!" he laughed. Yes, that word rolled easily off his tongue. He didn't care that the natives of his home planet didn't marry; it was a distinctive human trait that showed she was different than just some mate that was nothing more than an incubator for his offspring.

As his wife she was, his helper, his lover, his dearest friend, and mother of the child they would have, and her companionship meant much more to him than passionate nights like this. She wasn't going to leave him and abandon him, he was truly grateful for that.

"It's strange to hear you call me that; being married is something I always wanted."

"I'm glad that I could make you happy," he reached for her, pulling her against him.

The simplicity of gentleness that seemed to come from something that had always been there, but could not be explained. Gwen sighed, he was horrendously evil and yet, it was as if he were completely different, the same hands that and violently absorbed her Mana were now holding her, touching her, cradling her in his arms. The lips that had spewed out hate-filled words, spoke gentle, loving whispers in her ears. The haughty, arrogant voice that had dominated her life with his orders now begged and pleaded for her touch for her love and affection.

She did not forget the horrible atrocities he had committed, but hoped that she could help him change, just a little, into someone who would be a good, decent person.

Gwen got to her feet and got out of bed. "I thought I would be worn out from this."

"Gwen, are you all right?"

"I just need to shower; I don't want to get a urinary tract infection, it happens sometimes."

"Should I do that too?" he'd never heard of that, but an infection was something he didn't want.

"Maybe, you should get yourself cleaned up," Gwen suggested.

Kevin made his way to his own shower and cleaned himself up; he took some clothes with him.

He found Gwen back in bed before he was; she'd showered and was wearing a robe. He crawled into bed beside her.

After awhile Gwen drifted off to sleep, Kevin held her for a long time; just what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just expect everyone to believe what he did was a good thing, his harsh ways were for the greater good, but the Plumbers and Tennyson couldn't see that. He couldn't exactly do particularly good things either, it wasn't really his nature, but he did want to do _something_, he just had no idea what it was supposed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kevin kissed Gwen's lips as she continued sleeping beside him quietly. He ran his fingers down her now healed back, he had put her in the Galvan healing tank, removing the scars from her back; she had told him to leave the brand on her shoulder. He had obliged her request.

"It's funny, I remember when we first met; you completely ignored me."

"Not completely, I always felt sorry for you," Gwen replied opening her eyes.

"Gwen," he murmured in her ear, they had made love so often, and every time he was always stunned by her, she completed him, fate had let him cross paths with Tennyson, oh he still hated Ben, but it did not consume his mind as much as it used to, no all his thoughts were about her, what she needed and wanted.

"One week is not enough time," Kevin whispered, "One lifetime isn't enough!"

"Kevin you're insatiable," Gwen looked up at him.

"Yes, but just for you, Gwen," he replied, holding her close to him. "Why didn't I find you sooner?"

They could have had at least two years together, he should have demanded to see her the moment Michael mentioned her. He thought morosely that he would have drained her, caused her pain. He would have taken her from him by force, he would have claimed her as his property, and perhaps their relationship would have played out the same way.

"Love you so much…" he kissed her neck, pressing himself against her. Gwen ran her fingers through his hair.

A sigh escaped her lips, "Kevin…"

"You told me you've been on Osmos V for five years; Michael had you for two years. Did he ever…?"

"No, the only man I've ever had sex with is you."

"Good!" Kevin rumbled, satisfied.

He buried himself in her, thrusting slowly, he knew she was still a little tired and he was almost spent.

"Kevin, this is torture!" Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

He rocked against her, smiling, "Is it now…then I'll…do you real slow, and enjoy hearing you scream!"

He felt so greedy, he always wanted her. He knew that they were supposed to be together, he would always have a relationship with her. Perhaps in some time stream, they had met again as teens and dated, married properly, and had children together. Perhaps in some other timeline, he had been sealed away in the Null Void, meeting her again after escaping.

There was no escaping her, and he didn't want to.

He knew she would become pregnant, he had no doubt of that, he would be proud of his offspring, she was strong enough to carry and give birth, but he also adored her, the lovely Anodite returned his affections, how could they not have a child together?

He let out a sigh as they finished, easing himself out of the bed. Mating season would be over, and he would let her rest. She deserved it after all.

A few hours later, Gwen got up and went to the area where Kevin had a shower, Kevin dressed in his human clothes and walked out to see a fellow Osmosian standing at the door, panting.

"Kevin 11,000! Ben 10,000 has come back, he's started simultaneous revolts on our territories; we don't have enough soldiers to put them down! They've already taken back Galvan Prime!"

"Take it back then, and kill him if you can! I don't care!" Kevin snarled.

It happened in hours, a mere five hours; he received report after report that all his territories were lost. His soldiers were either dead or prisoners; most of them committed suicide in order to avoid being prisoners of the lower species.

Kevin looked outside to see his city in complete chaos, the humans had revolted too. He had always told Aggregor to not have many human slaves but he and the others like him had ignored the warning and now they were going to overthrow him.

But he was elated, ecstatic, Tennyson was finally coming out of hiding, Kevin was finally going to get the fight he longed for, but he knew he had to get Gwen away from here, she was too important to him. If they found them together, they might kill her, humans were just as cruel as he was, they would never understand their relationship.

Or worse, he would have to watch him die, he couldn't bear that, if he let her go now, she could say she escaped and then she wouldn't be connected to him, she would be safe from suspicion.

"Gwen, I want you to leave." He handed her a tracking device. "These are the locations of your family, no doubt Tennyson's men have freed them." He kissed her quickly. "I have healed your scars so they won't know how bad it was for you. Consider it my best apology."

"Kevin, I—" Gwen protested.

He pressed his mouth to hers, giving her a goodbye kiss. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. He wanted her to remember this moment between them. He ran his fingers through her hair, hugging her for a long moment. He pulled away.

"Go on!" he pushed her away. She turned and ran toward the coordinates in search of her parents.

"KEVIN!" a voice roared from above.

Ben landed in front of Kevin Levin. Kevin let a genuine smile cross his face.

"Kevin!" Ben called. "Let's finish this!"

"What the hell took you so long? Couldn't decide whether or not to let me live?" Kevin smirked.

"Shut up and fight!"

"Now we're talking!" Kevin laughed. "All this time, I've been waiting for you. I learned some new tricks; I wonder how long you'll last against me like this?"

He transformed himself into a misshapen thing, a mixture of many different aliens he had absorbed over time. The thing in front of Ben was truly terrifying. Ghostfreak's head, Heatblast's torso and right tentacle. Four Arm's body, feet and left arm. Protruding from his back were wings, the left wing, Stinkfly's the right wing, Heatblast's. Ben could see a Null Void Guardian's tail sticking out. Kevin Levin was a truly terrifying creature. To think Gwen had lived seeing this creature day in and day out. It wasn't actually true, this transformation was fueled by Kevin's rage. He was secretly relieved Gwen wasn't here to see him like this.

"What have you been doing for five years?" Kevin asked in a conversational tone.

"Going underground railroad on your dictatorship. Been contacting small rebel movements you couldn't stamp out and organizing them so we could overthrow your goons."

"Where is she?!" Ben demanded.

"Who? Don't know who you're talking about," Kevin knew he was talking about Gwen, but he didn't know where she was anymore.

"My cousin, Gwen! Ken told me you owned her! Where is she?!"

"She got away in the chaos, not like it matters." Kevin sounded flippant and uncaring. He would give Tennyson no hints that they had been lovers.

"You're right, it doesn't," Ben chose Humungousaur and started hitting him. Kevin backed up, blocking the blows.

Kevin was amused that he no longer had to transform into aliens, but he could choose their species and use their abilities at will.

Kevin gripped Ben by his throat, kicking him in the groin. Ben groaned, but kept punching him in the face.

Ben threw Kevin to the ground and placed his hand over his mouth, "Water Hazard!" he shouted. Kevin felt his mouth filling up with water. He panicked, trying to push the hand away from his mouth, he couldn't breathe! He sent a stream of flames at Tennyson's face. The hero staggered back.

Ben retaliated with a Haymaker and slammed his fist into the side of Kevin's head.

Kevin tried to kick Ben but the man grabbed him by the leg and threw him. He pinned him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

Kevin tried to use the maneuver Gwen had done to him, but Ben maintained control over their fight, constantly pummeling him the face, using his elbows to hit him over and over. Ben had always enjoyed watching mixed martial arts fights on TV, he'd even started learning some, hoping it would help him fight aliens. He never dreamed he'd be using it against Kevin.

Kevin leapt at him, opening his jaws wide, trying to rip his throat out. Ben used Humongasaur's strength to hold him off.

"Who do you think you are, Hannibal the Cannibal? You gonna nom nom my face now?!"

"I'll eat your liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti," Kevin's mocking voiced hissed.__ "Ft-ft-ft-ft-ft-ft."__

Ben rushed forward and pinned Kevin to the ground.

Kevin managed to throw Ben off him, he staggered to his feet.

Gwen had taught Ben a punch since she'd been taking full contact karate classes. He brought his leg forward, kicking it back as he slammed his opposite fist into Kevin's dazed face, and successfully Superman punched him. Kevin staggered back; anyone else would have been knocked out by now.

Ben chose Way Big and grew very large as he slammed Kevin into the ground.

Ben activated Four-Arms and began pounding Kevin in the face. He kicked him hard. Kevin tried to get up but Ben used XLR8, repeatedly hitting him from all sides. Kevin was impressed, he could now use multiple abilities at once.

Ben 10,000 was relentless, the blows never stopped, Way Big was a powerful transformation. He swung his burning right tentacle at him, Ben took the blow.

Kevin shifted his tentacle, morphing it into Upgrade as he electrocuted him.

Ben grabbed the tentacle and threw him into a building.

They exchanged blows, Ben beat Kevin's face with his human fists; Kevin reverted back to his human form as Ben continued his unrelenting assault

Ben clasped his hands together and slammed them into Kevin's head. Kevin recalled this was the same maneuver he'd done to Gwen when he'd beaten her within an inch of her life. How ironically fitting.

Ben smashed his fists into Kevin's face. He did it for the world, for his friends, for Gwen and for himself, for his failure to protect Earth from being overrun. Revenge felt good, he'd used these last five years to organize a simultaneous revolt on all his conquered worlds, his army as vast as it was, couldn't handle that, then he'd taken the fight straight to Kevin, hoping he would find Gwen. Apparently his resourceful cousin had escaped in the chaos.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is the best fun…I've had in ages!" Kevin wheezed.

Ben actually saw his nemesis give him a warm smile. His blood was everywhere, Kevin felt it dripping down his face; he was too weak to wipe it from his eyes.

"It's over Kevin!" Ben proclaimed triumphantly.

"Kill me then, Tennyson; show me you're strong enough to do it!" Kevin taunted.

Ben shook his head. "I know that look on your face. You _want_ to die, you've wanted to die for years but you just _can't_. Death would be a relief for you wouldn't it?"

"You fell so hard because of how powerful you were. Your empire is in ruins, your slaves are gone. You have nothing, you _are_ nothing. I won't send you to the Null Void, that place is too good for you, you'll just break out. Instead, you're going to live in a special prison made just for you for a long, long time."

"Fine, but you're still a coward! See if I care that I'm alone!" Kevin snarled.

"No, the cowardly thing would be killing you," Ben stalked off. The Plumbers dragged him away, dumping him in a transport ship. Kevin kept the mocking smirk on his lips until they were gone. He removed the small hologram from his pants pocket and turned it on; Gwen's face appeared before him as he began to weep. Not seeing her again for the rest of his life hurt worse than losing everything he had built.

Cooper Daniels heard Kevin's deep, emotional sobs. "Probably crying for his lost empire, selfish freak, but he'll get what he deserves."

Kevin would never reveal his relationship with her to any of them. No doubt the self righteous jerks would brand her a traitor for 'getting in bed' with their hated enemy. They'd think he'd tricked her or that she'd been spying on them to help him. No, very soon they'd all go back to their nice cozy lives and forget all about him.

Kevin sighed; they docked a special building, adjacent to the prison. This wasn't the Null Void.

Rook escorted him to his cell in solitary confinement.

Kevin had a feeling he was going to be alone for a long time.

* * *

><p>Ben had gone off in search of Gwen, discovering her reunited with her family in tears and smiling.<p>

"Gwen! Thank God I found you!" He embraced her. She returned it, still crying.

"So you won, Ben, you finally won!" Natalie congratulated her nephew.

All over the galaxy, various aliens were rejoicing at their liberation. The Tennyson family couldn't have been happier. They had all survived five years of misery separated. Ben notices Gwen staring at her hand.

"Gwen, where did you get that ring?" Ben asked.

"It was a gift, from my owner when he let me go."

"Why would he give you that?"

"He said he loved me."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know," Gwen told him honestly.

"Hello Gwen," Cooper Daniels smiled. "It's a relief to see you're okay. Ben, Kevin 11,000's being transferred to a secure facility."

"What will happen to him now?" Gwen asked. Were they going to put him on trial or something?

"Solitary confinement; we night give him a trial, killing him is too easy; he's going to have to live with no contact from anyone for a very long time. Fitting for a monster like him."

Gwen didn't say anything; she buried her emotions deep down. She was mentally preparing herself to say goodbye.

_Several months later…_

They did have a trial, Kevin expected it. He had also had trials when he had ruled, but most ended in an execution or punishment by sentencing them to hard labor.

This was a show, Kevin knew it; they would not acquit him; that much was clear. They were going to kill him. They made him testify,

"Why did you do all this?" the judge asked.

"Because it was what needed to be done, the Highbreed were preparing an invasion. I knew they were coming, so in order to protect what was important to me, I consolidated everything in my power."

"And is it true that you, like any many other Osmosians, view humans as lesser beings than your own kind?"

"If you're asking if I am an anti-human bigot, no I am not, I viewed you all as a resource, a means to an end, nothing more." Kevin folded his hands.

"Is it true that you beat your slaves?"

"Yeah, I used to, but towards the end of my rule, I didn't."

"Why is that?" the judge asked.

"I viewed you people as resources; dead slaves mean I lose money."

"Is it also true that you took dozens of women to your bed, raping them and forcing them to spawn your offspring?"

Kevin was shaking with rage, he knew he was an evil man, but trying to paint him in the worst possible light infuriated him.

"I know you all hate me, I know you all think I'm scum, but I don't force myself on women. I'm Kevin 11,000, the man who defeated Vilgax and took his worlds, I'm an evil dictator; you have already passed your judgment on me, but let me make some things clear. I've only loved one woman, and I don't force myself on others. I'm _not_ some two-bit thug!"

"No doubt she's some horrendously evil, coldhearted monster like you!" the judge smirked. The various species in the courtroom laughed. Kevin kept his cool. He did not make eye contact with Gwendolyn, though he could see her lovely face in the crowd. He couldn't let anyone suspect she was the one he was talking about.

Kevin also hid his shock when he spotted his wife's swollen belly. She was pregnant! He was filled with joy; their love had conceived a child that would no doubt comfort her after they had executed him. Although he was broken hearted that he would not be able to be a part of the child's life.

"Tell us, Kevin Levin, are you insane?"

"I'm pretty sure you all have your own opinion of my sanity," Kevin sneered.

"The psychiatrists have all interviewed you have all said you're competent to stand trial, isn't that right?"

"Oh, those shrinks, they tried to get into my mind, they got out real quick. Only one person has ever matched wits with my mind and won, she's the only one who understands me."

"And where is this woman?"

"She's in here," he pointed to his head, "You'll have to look for yourself." He let a knowing smile cross his face.

Ben watched the court proceedings, trying not to act bored. They just had to harp on Kevin's atrocities a little _too_ much. He knew this was a farce too, everyone wanted to kill him. He wondered why they didn't just do it and call it a day. They had plenty of witnesses; they would end up killing him.

But Ben knew Kevin wanted to die, so they would in a way be giving him what he wanted anyway.

He also noticed that Kevin's eyes would sometimes glance to his beautiful cousin. Other people didn't notice it, but he did. He suspected they might have a relationship, but he decided not to confront her until the child was born, so he could run a DNA scan, he was not going to stick the Omnitrix on his cousin's stomach and ask, "Are you pregnant with Kevin 11,000's baby?"

He respected and loved his cousin enough to leave it be for now.

The judge called Gwen Tennyson forward.

"Ms. Tennyson is it true that Kevin 11,000 was your owner?" the judge was sneering at her.

"Yes, he was," Gwen replied.

"Is it true that he fed on you daily, since you are an Anodite?"

"Yes," she looked at him, where was he going with this?

"Is that _all_ he did to you?" the malice in his voice was obvious.

"I don't understand the question, Your Honor," Gwen kept calm.

Ben jumped up; he knew where this was going. They just wanted Gwen to admit she was pregnant with Kevin's child so they could paint him as a disgusting sicko and she a helpless victim.

"Judgy!" Ben sprang to his feet. "I object to how you're treating her. I don't know who fathered that baby, and it's not this court's business who the father of the child is, my cousin isn't on trial here!"

The judge ignored Ben and kept badgering her.

"So did he fuck you Gwendolyn, did he shove his dick inside you?"

Gwen was so enraged, she couldn't see straight, she didn't want to answer him, she wanted to throttle him. Gwen gripped the chair hard, and broke the wooden handles.

"I will not stand for you treating my daughter like this, Your Honor!" Frank Tennyson spoke up. "An upholder of the law should refrain from using such coarse, crude language!"

Ben Tennyson was on his feet, sprinting over to the judge and lifting him up on his seat with one hand.

"Dismiss her from your witness stand! Now! Even if that _is_ his baby, it has nothing to do with this trial!"

"You just don't want to admit that your arch nemesis raped your cousin!" the judge gasped out.

"You don't know her! She's not a helpless victim; she killed an Osmosian who tried to attack her. They called her the Osmosian Killer, and they hate sex, so why would he rape her?"

The entire room was silence. "Continue this farce if you wish, but leave my family out of it!" Ben let the judge go and returned to his seat, and Frank sat down, the judge dismissed Gwen, the trial went on.

Kevin was relieved; he'd thank him one day, if they didn't kill him first.

After several months, they reached a verdict, "Kevin 11,000 is guilty of crimes against humanity and alien species. He will be sentenced to die…"

Kevin didn't hear the rest of it. How typical of the heroes. He said nothing. The guards escorted him to his cell in solitary confinement.

"How long do you think it will be?" Gwen asked.

"Until they execute him. Or they might decide it will be better for him to spend the rest of his life in solitary confinement," Ben breathed a sigh of relief. "It's finally over."

"It will just make him worse," Gwen told him.

He was going to be alone for how long? Solitary confinement for too long did break prisoner's sanity. There were studies about it. She hoped that they would at least move him out of solitary confinement within a year, so she could at least see him.

* * *

><p><em>12 Years Later…<em>

Kevin Ethan Levin lay on his bed, warm blankets kept out the cold air. Looking at him, you'd never know he was the same Kevin 11,000 that had conquered worlds, he just seemed tired. He wanted to be let out of his cell and at least be allowed to have a visitor.

He missed Gwen terribly; his dreams were always about her. Whether they'd be the simple, pleasant dreams, sometimes they would be sensual and erotic, but most of the time, he'd just dream that she was there with him, and those were the worst, because he'd wake up alone.

He'd spent years in nervous anticipation, he always expected his uniform number to be called, to be brought out and publically executed. It happened every few years or so, but for some reason; there was always a stay of execution. He didn't know why, but he was always relieved.

He doubted he would ever see Gwen, or any other human soul again except for his guards, but he would be able to have some sort of peace in his life. He wondered how the rest of the universe was, he wondered if Ben had brought "peace and safety" to the galaxy. He'd done horrible, terrible things, but he had his reasons, because there were many more terrors out there, and they were much worse than he was, but he really couldn't care anymore, everyone had forgotten him.

Tennyson said that isolation would give him a chance to think about the horrible things he'd done, but he never could, all his thoughts were about Gwen. Once in awhile, she would communicate with him telepathically, he would see her for less than a minute, but it was enough, he could see how she was doing, and she did tell him about her son.

He could hear footsteps approaching; perhaps they were going to actually execute him this time.

His ears perked, he took a look around. He saw his cell door opening. Why would it be opening? He recognized Tennyson's face. What did they want?

He waited until the door opened and three figures entered his cell, Ben 10,000, Max Tennyson and Magister Hulka.

Ben stopped in front of him a little stunned; he'd expected Kevin to try to attack him. The man was just relieved to see faces besides his guards.

"So," he said crossing his arms, "What does the great and mighty "Savior of the Universe" want with his broken arch nemesis?"

"I know I'd never dream of the day these words would leave my mouth, I need your help."

"_That_ must have been so difficult, what could _you_ possibly need _my_ help for?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"The Highbreed; they invaded all the planets I freed, they committed mass genocide and a lot of aliens are extinct, except for the ones in the Omnitrix. I tried so hard, but most of the Plumbers are dead. There are…so few of us left…"

His heart began to pound. _What about Gwen?_

"Grandpa Max, Gwen, Cooper, Devlin, Julie, we all survived the first onslaught, but they just keep coming."

_She's still alive. Devlin…My kid is safe. That's good. _The boy had his strength and determination to stay alive. He hoped to see the boy in person someday, Gwen had shown him pictures.

"And if I decide to help you in this endeavor, what's in it for me?" Kevin needed a decent reason why he should help Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes Ben Tennyson. As much as he could say that he wanted to see Gwen, he'd just come off as a stalker.

"You'll get to leave here for one, or do you want to live in your nice little hole?"

"Since you put it like that," Kevin laughed. "Why not, I'll humor you, just so I can see something besides this place." _Or someone _was his other thought.

They escorted him into the ship; he sat down quietly and didn't say a word. Not that they wanted to talk to him anyway.

Kevin noticed Max Tennyson scrutinizing him; he wondered what it was for.

"I'm sorry," Ben apologized.

"What for?" Kevin frowned.

"You weren't supposed to stay in isolation for 12 years, but every time I would request that they move you, I was overruled."

"Did you really do that for me?"

"I only did it as a favor. It wasn't because I felt sorry for you."

"I see."

Kevin was bound with energy cuffs. His legs were bound also, but not with anything that he could easily absorb. It was standard protocol for all Osmosian prisoners in prison transfers.

Kevin saw a young man come up beside Ben Tennyson.

"Uncle Ben is that him?" Devlin asked.

"Devlin, go back to your mother," Ben instructed.

"But I have to see him," Devlin protested, "I want to see the man who brought the galaxy to its knees only to have it all ripped away from him."

Devlin gazed on Kevin with an emotionless expression on his face. Kevin kept his stunned emotions in check. The boy was his image, every bit as handsome as he had been in his youth. His eyes were that lovely color of the only woman he had ever loved. To think the son he'd fathered with Gwen had turned out so well, he had been able to learn of some of his son's exploits through other prisoners, who managed to slip him newspaper clippings, it was the greatest of his secret joys, but he would take pride in that fact later.

He watched his son leave. They escorted him to another cell; he sat down on the chair. "So I don't get out of here, just moved to a better cell?" Disappointing."

"Just because they want your help doesn't mean you're getting your freedom," Hulka told him. "We will be sending someone to question you."

He turned and left. Kevin's life was uneventful for three days.

He perked up as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He looked up and a young man with reddish hair and green eyes.

"Ah, Kenneth Tennyson, I'm surprised they sent you."

"I'm not here to play games, Levin; I'm here to discuss the Highbreed."

"Ah, the fanatical racists, the Highbreed. A nuisance to fight, but…I don't want to talk about them right now."

"You don't get to change the subject!" Ken snapped.

"But I do, all the info you wants in here," he tapped his head. "So you'll humor me and let me talk about what interest me."

"And what interests you…no, I can guess, my little sister," Ken crossed his arms and glowered.

"What makes you say that Ken? I haven't mentioned lovely Gwen this entire time."

"You have her hologram open," he gestured to the small projector.

"How is my wife these days? Has she taken another lover?" Kevin asked, pacing about his cell. "Doesn't bother me too much. It's not like I can fulfill her needs these days."

"Why should I tell you that?" Ken scowled; he did not like playing mind games with his sister's "husband". He knew that Gwen had a relationship with him but he hadn't been prepared for how cunning and obnoxious Kevin was.

"Because I won't tell you something important about the Highbreed, unless you tell me about Gwen."

"She was seeing Winston; he died when the Highbreed first invaded."

"I see, since you have been reasonable, I'll tell you this, the Highbreed often use Xenocytes to create workers using the native species to help them build bases where it's cold so they can prepare for the invasion."

"And?" Ken prodded.

"I have no interest in feeding you more information, if you want me to talk, your cousin Ben will disable the cameras, move all the prisoners from their cells so I can have a private conversation with her, and turn off all recording equipment and let my wife come visit me. I promise I will make no attempt to escape my cell as long as I might spend as much time with her as I please, I shall tell her all you wish to know."

"I am recording this conversation, you know," Ken was stunned at how much Kevin was demanding for a prisoner.

"Then he knows that I'm not lying. I give you my word, as long as I can see Gwen, I will keep my promise and make no attempt to escape my prison cell."

Ken turned and left.

It was a few days later when Kevin heard several footsteps approaching his cell. It was Magister Hulka, along with new Plumbers trainees.

"This is Kevin 11,000; he has been incarcerated for some time, his execution has been delayed due to extenuating circumstances, but he is the sort you'll have to fight as Plumbers."

"Is that what they're saying about me these days, tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't scare you little children do I?"

Kodek Branigen was one of the Alpha Squad, a group of Plumber trainees who had never been defeated, stepped forward, "You're not that scary, Kevin 11,000."

"I should be!" Kevin suddenly snapped his teeth at him, as if he were going to actually bite him. The alien recoiled, terrified.

Kevin started laughing, "See, you're all just a bunch of children! None of you could ever take me on in a _real_ fight."

"_I'm_ not scared of you, old man!" a voice snapped. He looked up as the group parted to reveal the boy in a Hoodie; he had dark hair and green eyes.

"Ah, Devlin, I'd hoped you'd come see me, you are just like your mother, you have no fear of me whatsoever."

"How did you know my name?" Devlin asked surprised.

"Your Uncle Benji called you by name when I first saw you, and you resemble me, and your name was a shared decision between your mother and me."

"I didn't want to come here Dad, but Mom insisted that I did."

The others looked at him surprised, except for Kenny, who knew about it.

"Yeah, he's my old man, he had relations with my mother a long time ago," Devlin scowled, "And my mother isn't some slut!"

The group murmured; they all knew who Gwendolyn Tennyson was.

Kevin reached out and grabbed the boy's hand. Magister Hulka moved to stop him. Kevin gave the alien an appeasing, toothy grin. "Relax Magister; it's a letter to the boy's mother."

Hulka glared at Kevin. Devlin took the letter.

"Let's go boys; we have other things to do."

He turned to Devlin, "Hand his letter over to me."

"No, it's for my Mom," Devlin tucked the letter into a pocket.

After the visit was over, Hulka demanded Devlin give him the letter as they returned to Ben's headquarters.

"He could be planning something! He could be trying to escape!" Hulka insisted.

"If my old man wanted to get out, he woulda done that already," Devlin shrugged his shoulders. He spotted his mother at a computer terminal.

"I insist you hand over that letter!"

"Is it for me?" Gwen asked.

"It's from father," Devlin handed it to her, she snatched it before Hulka could grab it.

"Believe me, Magister Hulka, you won't like the mind of Kevin Levin. His mind is not a particularly good place."

She continued reading the letter, Devlin heard her sigh, saw her shake her head and chuckle a little to herself. She folded the letter and handed it to Hulka.

"Read it if you want, but you will not be able to unsee or erase from your mind what you're going to read," she returned to her work.

"It can't be that bad," Hulka smirked. He took it and began reading. Devlin noticed his reaction was very different from his mother's. He looked uncomfortable and his jaw dropped.

"How can you stand to read this obscene trash?" Hulka asked.

"I can bear it, because I love him, and married him," Gwen sighed. "I gave you fair warning."

"Hey Grouchy McRulebook, what's the matter with you?" Ben looked at him, "You look embarrassed."

"Is that from Kevin?" he took it and looked at it. "It's just a mushy love letter…" he continued reading and raised an eyebrow. 'Wow! I haven't even _done_ anything like that before!"

Ben began to laugh, "Since I know the Plumbers will be reading this, I hope you all feel dirty."

"What do we do, Ben?" Ken asked. "Kevin wants to see her, he won't budge on that, he won't give us any more information on the Highbreed unless he sees Gwen."

"But he wants us to move all the prisoners away and turn off all security, and as much time as he wants with her." Ben frowned. "I don't have to have a P.H.D., to know what he wants. He did promise not to escape."

"He won't try anything Ben, not if I'm there."

Ben looked at his fellow Plumber, his by-the-book friend Rook. "What do you say Rook?"

"Normally, I would persuade you to refuse this deal Ben, but under the current circumstances we don't have much of a choice."

"Do it," Ben made his decision.

"Ben!" Ken protested. "You know what he wants, and you're just going to give it to him!"

"It'll be fine, Ken. I'll be all right," Gwen reassured him.

Ben crossed his arms, "If we want information on the Highbreed, we give him what he wants."

_The next day…_

Gwen stepped into the prison, as part of the deal, all the other prisoners had been moved away from Kevin's cell and all the security had been disabled.

She kept walking toward the end of the hallway; Kevin's cell was on the left side.

'Good evening, Gwen. I can smell your Mana." Kevin greeted her, giving her a warm, genuine smile, not the sarcastic sneer he usually gave everyone else.

"That's the first thing you say to me, after 12 years?" she raised an eyebrow. "It's also afternoon by the way."

"I wouldn't know, I only see the outside for one hour a day."

He reached out and took her hand, normally, prisoners like him were not permitted to have physical contact with visitors, but he had arranged it with Ben that he might see her and be allowed physical contact with her in exchange for his information and agreement not to escape.

"I love you, I've missed you so much," he pressed his mouth to her hand, kissing it sweetly.

"I've missed you too," she looked at him. "But I am here on business."

"Yes, yes, the Highbreed. Very well," Kevin shrugged his shoulders, still holding her hand. He went into detail about what he knew, the size of their armies, battle tactics, plenty of helpful information.

Gwen stood to her feet, "It looks like our business is done." She turned around.

"Our business may be done lovely Gwen, but we aren't done," Kevin smiled. Gwen heard the door open behind her. Kevin slowly walked toward her.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"We mix business with pleasure, I've missed you, and I made this deal just so I could see you," he kissed her neck, reveling in her scent, "touch you, love you again. I have been alone for 12 years, my thoughts of you kept me sane."

Gwen turned around to face him. He pressed is mouth to hers eagerly.

"I have been deprived of you for far too long!" he growled, he could not take her clothes off completely; it was far too cold for that.

He undid his pants just enough, slipping hers down so he could enter her. "Sorry sweetheart, I wish we could be more comfortable." She pulled him down and kissed him.

"That's all right, Kevin. It's fine…Oh, I've missed you."

"I wish we could make love properly, on your bed, somewhere much nicer than here." He kept a rhythm that pleased her, as he kissed her mouth feverishly.

Gwen sighed in his arms, she'd missed being with him, not just the intimacy, but she'd missed seeing him and talking to him. She wished that things had been different that they could have had a normal life together

He pushed her bra up beneath her shirt so he could cup her breasts.

"Just as lovely as I remember," he squeezed them. "You have gained some weight."

"Pregnancy weight," Gwen murmured. "It's not that bad."

"No, it's not," he chuckled.

He thrust gently; he wanted to be tender with her. He would not act like an animal; he had more dignity than that.

"Gwen!" he groaned. Pleasure caused him to lose control, it took everything not to fall over.

He let her orgasm, embracing her sweetly for a minute before straightening his pants. She pulled up her pants and fixed her bra that he had pushed up and made her clothes look relatively normal.

He gave her lingering kisses and stroked her hair. "I wish I could stay, but I have to go pick up Devlin from school."

"I understand, Gwen. Thank you, Gwen. Thank you."

Gwen activated her Plumbers badge. "This is Gwendolyn. I'm ready to go."

Ben began escorting one of the prisoners inside. His name was Miggs, a nasty tentacled alien with a nasty disposition and he was also insane. He hissed and leered at her.

"She your penwife Levin?" Miggs shouted. He was drooling. "She work here? She your C.O.? You like gunning over her?"

Gwen ignored him. She kept walking.

"Such a fine girl, I wonder how her pussy feels!" the inmate spat on her.

"GWENDOLYN!" Kevin bellowed, "Come here, come back here now!"

Gwen turned on her heel and walked back to Kevin. "It was Miggs wasn't it?!"

"Kevin, Kevin calm down," she tried to appease his rage. "He just spat on me, that's all."

"I won't tolerate anyone insulting you! Now go, I'll deal with him myself!"

Gwen turned and left, wiping the spittle off her face.

"Gwen Tennyson, the witch, ha! I wonder if she'd like it when my tentacles tap that—"

Ben slammed his fist into Miggs head, "Shut up and get in there!"

Ben turned and left.

Kevin looked over at Miggs. "I'll kill you!" he mouthed at him.

The next day, Ben received a message from Warden Morrg, requesting he come to the Incarcecon, Ben did so immediately.

"What is it?" Ben asked the shifty warden.

Warden Morrg looked at Ben Tennyson. "Kevin Levin killed one of the inmates. He found Miggs in the shower and broke his neck with one hand."

"I see, and did he confess to this?" Ben was worried; Kevin had been keeping a low profile in his new cell.

"Of course I did Tennyson," Kevin spoke up as guards walked him in, his writs bound in energy cuffs and his feet were shackled.

"Lave us be, I wanna talk to Benji alone." He gestured to Morrg to leave the room. "Bring me some pimp coffee while you're at it too."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Pimp coffee?"

"Coffee mixed with orange juice, only decent drink in here," Kevin kept his hands on the table.

The two men were alone. Ben gazed at his arch nemesis. "Why'd you kill him? I know you; you always have a reason for what you do. Miggs was just a crazy inmate."

"He spat on my wife!" Kevin hissed.

"She told me, you were very upset," Ben frowned.

"No one treats her like that in front of me!" Kevin snarled. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "So why are you here? I gave you all the info I know on the Highbreed. Or is it something else?"

"There's an arrangement that is being set up so that you will be let out of prison."

Kevin's laugh filled the room. "That's rich, Tennyson! You wouldn't go that far for me."

"I wouldn't but she would, I don't approve, but I'll vouch for her."

"And you _promise_ you won't renege on this deal?" Kevin inquired. He was a stickler for people keeping their promises to him.

"It's not my deal Kev," Ben told him. "But she's never broken a promise as long as I've known her."

"You'll be leaving tomorrow," Ben informed him.

_The next day…_

Warden Morrg opened his cell, Kevin looked up; they shackled him and began leading him down the hallway. Kevin was suspicious. This wasn't the way out.

"Tennyson told me I was leaving today," he noted, he'd always suspected Morrg would double cross him and managed to get a metal pin smuggled in, he slipped it out from the inside of his mouth hand caught it before it hit the floor, he was carefully picking the lock on his energy cuffs.

"Sorry Levin, I reneged on the deal with the Little Lady, you don't deserve to walk out of her like nothing happened!" Morrg snarled.

Kevin had suspected that much and he'd managed to loosen the energy cuffs enough for him to slip his hands out.

"Unfortunately Warden, I am walking out of here!" Kevin absorbed the metal on his chains and slammed his fist into a nearby guard. He grabbed their nightstick and began beating him with it until the alien's face was bloodied, the blood sprayed on his clothes. They were all unconscious. Finding the keys, he unlocked the cuffs. Kevin found the guard that was his height and pulled off his clothes, slipping into them, and redressing the bloodied guard in his prison uniform and putting the shackles on his feet and bound him in energy cuffs. The man resembled him enough that they wouldn't be able to tell, especially with all the blood on his face.

"Thank you Hannibal Lecter," he smirked to himself. He activated the comm. Device.

"Officer down! Initiate lockdown to prevent Kevin Levin from escaping! I managed to subdue him! Someone help me get him back to his cell!"

Kevin helped the others drag the injured officer in his uniform back to his old cell. They locked him in and as other officers rushed in to make sure that all the other prisoners were in their cells.

"Everyone is accounted for, nice work," one of the officers congratulated him. Kevin nodded and walked out with the rest of them. He ducked into a room and removed clothes and shoes from a false floorboard. He'd had one of the inmates who owed him do him a favor and smuggle in some civilian clothes. He took them out and hid then, walking out of the jail and slipping out on a transport ship. As soon as it docked elsewhere, Kevin disembarked and snuck into a restroom to change into his civilian clothes.

He disposed off the correctional officer's uniform by burning it in a homeless man's trashcan fire. He left the area and wandered into a group of tourists.

"Up next, we will travel to Gwendolyn Tennyson's house, maybe we'll get to see the sorceress for ourselves."

_Oh, I will get to see her,_ he thought. _I look forward to it._

* * *

><p><em>Translation: <em>"She your penwife Levin?" Miggs shouted. He was drooling. "She work here? She your C.O.? You like gunning over her?"

_Penwife_—girlfriend or wife on the outside of prison that you write letters to.  
>C.O. –Correctional Officer.<p>

_Gunning over her_—"Gunning" masturbating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**_Author's Note: _**_ILuvTrips, I get the stuff you pointed out, but you should know that from watching Ben 10,000 Returns, Ben can use his aliens abilities while in human form. Also the stuff you pointed out is interesting, but I'm not changing that fight scene. I can tell you're biased toward Kevin as a character, but he has _never_ beaten Ben in series. Also, Kevin is the villain protagonist in a world of black and gray morality, why should nice things happen to him? This isn't the nice Ben 10 cannon universe where alien prisoners have rights. You didn't hear about people being nice to Saddam Hussein when he was in prison did you?_

_Regarding the subject of Gwen cheating, well, real life sort of wrote this plot. My cousin's wife is cheating on him, the creep she's cheating with wants to run away with her. She's unrepentant. It's so sad, because my cousin is the nicest guy. My cousin's family knows she's cheating. My brother's ex girlfriends also cheated on him, and he's the most perfect guy you could ask for. My brother and his wife are very happy together. _

* * *

><p>Gwendolyn's house was simple, it hadn't been that hard for him to find, there had been that hard to spot, with a tourist showing him a map of how to find it, apparently a glimpse of the heroic sorceress off duty was something a lot of civilians wanted to see.<p>

Kevin saw the young man at the door, Devlin.

"Is your mother home?" he asked.

"How do you know my mother?" Devlin asked cautiously.

"Devlin, it's me," he told the boy. Devlin seemed startled. He took a closer look at his face.

"How did you get out of prison?" Devlin asked.

"They released me as part of a deal," Kevin gave his son a smile. He walked inside and looked around.

The house was simple yet, very nice. It was designed in a way that reminded him of her. He looked for pictures of her family and saw a few of them. He saw quite a few of a man with dark hair and green eyes.

"I haven't seen your mother for a long time, who is the man in this picture?" he asked Devlin.

"That was Winston, he and mom saw each other for awhile, but then he died in the Highbreed Invasion. He wasn't my real dad or anything, but he did love my mom."

"How long was it before she started seeing him?" Kevin asked.

"Five years, I can't remember much before then, but Mom did take me to some big concrete building when I was little, I don't remember where it was though."

"Does she talk about me?" he asked, curious about how much the boy knew about him.

"She talks about you all the time, at least when there aren't other people around. People would say bad things about her if they knew you were my dad, but she told me that you loved her. I know that all the stuff you did was bad, but you wouldn't hurt me or mom would you?"

Kevin looked at the young man, "I would never hurt your mother. You are my son, and I'm very proud of you. I'm not a good guy, but when it comes to my family, I'll take care of both of you."

Devlin saw his Plumber's badge going off. "I have a lot of things I wanna ask you—"

Suddenly, an alert went out that Dr. Animo was attacking. "Never mind, I'll go fight him. Mom missed you a lot, sometimes she cried over your picture. She's always trying to get you out of solitary confinement…she wanted to visit you, but couldn't."

"Go on, Devlin, you have work to do." Kevin gave the boy a smile.

Devlin ran out the door.

He crept up the stairs quietly, he hoped he wouldn't scare her too much; he didn't want her to think he had broken into the house.

Kevin saw Gwen sleeping on her bed, still in her clothes. She was still so beautiful. He wanted to wake her and tell her he was there. He wanted to kiss her and hear her voice as she said his name. He felt better about seeing her in a normal setting, without cold prison walls. He could get used to this.

"Wake up Gwen," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to, Kevin," she murmured. "When I do you won't be there."

"So this is a dream then," he smiled. How often had he had this dream about her? He couldn't remember.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well, let's enjoy it," he smirked. He bent down and kissed her. Gwen sighed, enjoying it, her eyes widened as he deepened it and her hands reached out to touch him, feeling warm, real flesh beneath her fingertips.

"Kevin!" she gasped in shock. "You weren't supposed to be released for another hour—"

"Warden Morrg said he reneged on the deal, so I let myself out. I came straight here to see you."

"Kevin, did you kill anyone?" Gwen demanded.

"No, no of course not, I'm already in trouble for breaking out, wouldn't want to make it any worse by killing them, I just hurt them a lot."

He began kissing her again, taking his time to hold her and stroke her hair and hold her against him. He explored her clothed body, he remembered what thrilled her, how she reacted to him. He had to wonder about this Winston fellow, if he had shared Gwen's bed as well.

"Tell me something, did you make love to Winston?" he demanded, still stroking her cheek. He turned her head to the side; he smiled a little, relishing the feel of her soft skin beneath his calloused fingers.

"Just once, before the Highbreed invaded, it was my decision," Gwen stared at him.

"I see, but now you're with me," Kevin growled. "Did you miss this?"

"Yes, you know I've missed you. I'm not going to compare you to him," she breathed heavily in his ears, he planted kisses on her neck.

"Good," Kevin gripped her hips His kissed her and lowered himself onto her bed.

"Kevin," Gwen breathed in his ear. "I need you, please."

Kevin pushed himself up to a sitting position, Gwen sat up.

"Do you really, Gwendolyn? You didn't even come visit me in person for 12 years," he scowled.

"It's not that I didn't want to, you know that. I couldn't, Warden Morrg would not let me see you, even after I filled out the proper paperwork, it would suddenly get lost or the data would be mysteriously corrupted. He did everything to make sure that you wouldn't receive visitors. Any letters I wrote wouldn't reach you, you were supposed to have three hours a month for visits, but Morrg always said you were an "exception". Not even my authority as a Plumber could convince him to let me see you."

Gwen looked to be on the verge of tears. "I couldn't bring you your son when he was a baby, couldn't bring him to see you when he was older, I would bring him, and I could never see you. The reason I told him to go with Magister Hulka on their trip to the prison is just so he could see you. He doesn't remember all the times I tried to go."

"So you just found a new guy to crawl into bed with," Kevin sneered, momentarily angry.

Gwen was crying now, "Please don't say that Kevin, I've always loved you. It's just that Winston, he tried to help me come see you. We were friends for awhile. We grew close, what happened between us was my decision. Please don't treat me like I've never loved you or been disloyal to you. The only way I could communicate with you without Morrg knowing was through telepathy. I went to the judge that sentenced you and begged him to at least let you see Devlin. He called me a slutty whore and denied my request."

"Ben had to yell and scream at Morrg just so I could see you as part of your deal with the information about the Highbreed. We had to twist his arm just to do it."

"What do I do when everyone is trying to separate us?" Gwen was distraught.

"I don't share my girl with anyone," Kevin growled. "And yet you took another guy to your bed!"

Kevin had pulled away from her, angry. She tried to pull him back; he stiffened, and didn't move.

"I was lonely Kevin; he fell in love with me. I was fond of him too. It was just once, it was the heat of the moment."

Kevin gestured angrily, "Are you being honest with me when you say this was just a one night stand?"

"Yes, I am!" Gwen shouted.

"I've been loyal to you for so long, how could you sleep with someone else?!"

"Osmosians aren't known for their loyalty—"

Kevin slapped her, not hard, but just enough to startle her.

"I'm _not_ everyone else Gwen!" Kevin roared. "So was our reunion fake?! Were you pretending to love me?! Is this a game to you?!"

Gwen felt her cheek; it did sting, but not nearly as much as his harsh words.

"Please don't treat me like this Kevin, please don't push me away. You were happy to see me when I came to see you, I know that."

"Yes, but then I started thinking about what your brother said, and I didn't like it very much."

"I made a mistake Kevin, I felt so guilty afterwards, it was worse after he died. I'm sorry, Kevin! I'm so sorry!"

"Then why'd you let it happen?!" Kevin demanded, clenching his fist.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" Gwen clutched his shirt desperately. "The only thing I have ever needed in my entire life…is you..."

Kevin's eyes widened, to hear the words he'd spoken so long come from her mouth, to see how much she'd missed him. He was touched by her words. His anger vanished immediately, replaced by his passion for her that had been snuffed out by the hurt of betrayal and loneliness. She had suffered as much as he had, but hers was worse, because she had concealed their relationship so that others wouldn't look down on her for loving him, the one man everyone in the entire universe loathed.

He hated that he wasn't able to be there for her emotionally. This wouldn't have happened if everyone hadn't done their hardest to keep them apart.

She'd made a mistake, but she wasn't pretending to be sorry. She didn't try to act like she hadn't done anything wrong. Her apology was sincere.

"Shhh, don't cry baby, I'm sorry, I just got angry, I thought you hadn't been trying to see me. I thought that you didn't really love me anymore." He wiped the tears from her face, kissing her in a soothing manner.

Kevin would not refuse her; he had missed her so much. He knew Ben and the others would find him soon, but at the moment he didn't care about them. All that mattered to him was Gwen and what she wanted.

"Can we make up?" he asked, his voice was low and seductive, he leaned forward, kissing her lips.

"I would like that," Gwen replied.

He took her clothes off and removed his own as he settled onto her bed.

Kevin laid her back on her bed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her neck.

Gwen rolled him over, "Please let me apologize to you."

She stroked him, sucking him gently. Kevin remembered how she said she didn't like doing that. She was being utterly unselfish, pleasuring him and setting aside her discomfort.

"Ah!" he groaned. "That's my girl…." He sighed, pulling her back to him and rolling him over so she was beneath him.

He gave her an appreciative smile. She didn't like giving him blowjobs, but he knew she wanted him to be happy during their time together.

He trailed kisses down her neck, nuzzling her as he inhaled her scent, "Ah, you smell nice…I've missed you so much."

Gwen groaned, "That feels good."

He planted kisses across her shoulders and moved down to her chest. He kissed her breast. He began to lick her gently, enclosing his lips around her nipple.

He began squeezed her breasts, he frowned; he wondered if she had become used to this routine he had with her. He moved up to her face and leaned over and gently nibbled on her ear.

"You are still just as I remember you…" he murmured, "Soft and sweet. Let me touch you, I could not last time."

He moved himself a little lower and stroked her abdomen. She sighed and groaned. He smiled at her. Yes, she still enjoyed his company. He had missed hers as well. He kept his touches light and gentle, every cry she made pleased him immensely.

His finger entered her gently, he remembered how to touch her, how could he not? He was her husband after all.

"Oh, it's just like so long ago…you…you…it feels good!" Gwen groaned. She pressed herself against his fingers.

Kevin laughed, "Ah, there you are! Orgasm for me! Tell me what you want me to do to you!"

"Ah!" Gwen cried out, her body felt release as she climaxed. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Come here!" she said in a voice that compelled his mind to obey her. He moved toward her. She saw he was aroused already and grabbed his hips and tried to ease him into her.

Kevin stopped her.

"Scoot forward to the edge of the bed," he smiled. This would be interesting. Gwen did as he asked. "Lie back and relax."

He raised her legs and entered her while standing, "Kevin, Uuuuh!" her words became incoherent. Pleasure washed over her. This felt good.

He pounded into her, he wasn't in a mood to be gentle; that would come later. Kevin's animalistic side had taken control; he wanted to reclaim what was his. She was his mate, and he was asserting his male dominance over her.

He had asserted his dominance in prison and had ruled the place as a king as he had when he controlled planets. All the inmates were happy that he was gone.

"You're mine!" he snarled. "Say it!"

"K—Kevin! I…I…" Gwen was groaning, her words were slurred, she was drunk on the ecstasy of their union.

"You _will_ say it!" He kept slamming himself into her.

"I'm yours!" she shouted, clawing the blankets, she didn't have anything to hold on to. She thrashed beneath him, meeting his savage rhythm. This wasn't lovemaking, this was akin to animals mating, and she was lost in it.

"Did…Winston ever…make you..._feel_ this way?!" Kevin roared.

_"No…no!"_ Gwen moaned desperately.

Kevin felt orgasm hit him, she followed suit shortly after.

He pulled out of her. "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness!"

He was behind her as he buried himself inside her again, "Forgive me, Kevin, please!" Gwen gasped, her voice was hoarse.

This pleased him immensely as he continued slamming in and out of her, the doggy-style position was something they'd never done, but Kevin felt it was his duty to maintain dominance now. He was her mate and he was making it abundantly clear that she belonged to him in every way.

Gwen was shaking, her elbows were growing weak and her legs were starting to cramp.

He growled as they both climaxed, his feral snarl mixed with her loud scream. He collapsed on top of her, but she held him up with her power. He disengaged from her, rolled over onto his side, she followed suit as he spooned behind her. Gwen craned her head to look back at him.

"Did you renege on your deal with Warden Morrg?" Kevin asked, his eyes were dark and dangerous, Gwen was immediately wary.

'What are you talking about Kevin?" she demanded, confused.

Her body stiffened in his arms. He gave her a smile, "Relax, it's just a question."

"I give you the wrong answer; you could strangle me, or smother me with a pillow."

"Oh, come now, I love you too much to do that," he smiled slightly. He bent down to kiss her neck he fondled her breasts from behind. "The world s much more interesting with you in it."

"Uuuuhh," she sighed. "I didn't renege on…my deal with Morrg. You know me…I wouldn't do that to you. I'm the one who…initiated this deal in the first place…Ah!"

Gwen was stunned he was aroused again already, he had needed a break the first time they'd made love and now he'd done this twice without rest. Was he so insatiable? Then she remembered the date, it was mating season again.

He re-entered her and thrust slowly, it would take time for him to climax, but he would enjoy cuddling her, he continued stroking her stomach, "Just as I thought, Gwen, now let me pleasure you…" Kevin smiled; it was nice to be home.

"Welcome home, Kevin," Gwen whispered.

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson had finally tracked down Kevin 11,000; he had found the tracking device's signal and tracked the signal to Gwen's house, it didn't surprise him at all. He knew why Kevin was there and knew what to expect.<p>

He moved to the door and found it unlocked. He crept quietly into the house. He didn't want his nemesis to know he had found him. He moved through the house, checking the rooms, still no sign of either of them.

There was one last room, Gwen's bedroom. Ben moved cautiously forward. He opened the door and hoped he wouldn't see things he couldn't unsee ever again. Gwen's clothes lay scattered about the room, Kevin's as well; he could see the two figures in bed, covered by blankets.

Kevin was sitting up, shirtless, looking quite comfortable. Ben knew immediately what they'd been doing and Kevin seemed to be expecting him.

"Hello Tennyson," Kevin greeted him.

Ben took in the sight of his cousin, covered in the blanket, her head on his nemesis chest.

"I suspected as much," he met his gaze without any sign of shock or anger. "Devlin is your son; she told me the day he was born."

"Does that bother you?"

"It's disturbing, considering how you act, but I do know you didn't rape her."

"What makes you think I didn't?" he asked, taunting him. Would he bite the bait or not?

"She'd kill you before that would ever happen, she's not the type to be overpowered by anyone, especially you. And rape victims don't cuddle their rapists."

"I did beat her once."

"She told me, but you relented, and decided to have sex with her instead," Ben scowled. "You seduced her."

"Benji, your cousin is smart enough to not fall for the Casanova act. She'd know if I were lying to her about my feelings for her."

"She thought you were faking, just so you could gloat," Be pointed his finger at Kevin, "You love manipulating people. You probably had her dancing in the palm of your hand!"

"Tennyson, I hate you more than anyone I've ever met, but I'd do anything for her!"

"You can watch her die then! She's aiding a fugitive in a time of war," Ben did not activate the Omnitrix, but he removed a standard firearm and aimed it at her head. "She won't feel a thing, she's asleep."

Kevin moved, placing himself between the gun muzzle and her body. He was prepared to absorb the metal on the metal bed frame.

"I'll kill you before that happens! At least I'll have the excuse that I'm not the villain this time!"

Ben suddenly put his gun away, "So you _do_ love her."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Kevin demanded an explanation for what had just happened.

"She told me you loved her, more than anyone you'd ever met in your life. I didn't believe it. I couldn't see how someone like you could have feelings for her. When you escaped, I saw this as an opportunity to test that. And you've proven that you do have a heart after all."

"I found out about how Morrg double-crossed you, I'm surprised you didn't kill anybody."

"I didn't want to get in any more trouble than what you would expect of a guy that's been backstabbed."

Ben activated his Plumbers badge.

"Plumber's this is Tennyson, Kevin has not escaped the planet, he is merely visiting the mother of his son, do not bother either of them."

"He fathered a son?" Hulka's voice asked. "Who's the mother?"

"it so happens that Gwendolyn is the mother of his son, and this is fine, if it weren't' for Morrg's double-crossing ways, Kevin would have been put in her custody."

"Is that wise, Benjamin? This is the dictator who conquered the universe."

"It may not be wise, but I do know that his emotional attachment to my cousin is…very strong. If he is with her, he should cooperate."

"Affirmative, I do hope your cousin understands that should he escape, she will be held responsible for his actions."

"She understands," Ben replied.

"Might I confirm that with her?"

"She is indisposed at the moment."

Gwen started out of sleep.

"Ben?! What are you doing in my room?!" Gwen demanded, she used her powers to instantly put her clothes back on.

"I was searching for Kevin, I had intended to put him in your custody, but Morrg tried to lock him away again and then he attacked them and escaped. I guess I don't have to worry about that, since you two are in a relationship."

"He deserves it!" Gwen scowled, no one liked Morrg, he just had to treat anyone who was associated with Kevin like scum, even if they had been forced into working for him.

"Kevin!" Gwen scolded, "Put some clothes on!"

"I'm covered in a blanket and he can't see nothin'!" Kevin retorted. His lower body was covered and Ben smirked.

"Is that Magister Hulka on the Plumbers frequency?' she asked.

"Yes," Ben handed it to her.

"Kevin Levin is in my custody and I will take full responsibility for the actions of the former dictator should he escape. It will all be on me."

"Very well," Magister Hulka ended the communication.

Ben looked at his arch enemy and scowled. "Get dressed Kevin. I need to talk to you in private." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Fine," Kevin threw on his clothes, giving Gwen a long kiss as he left.

He found Ben waiting for him in the living room. "Gwen told me about your relationship with her, after Devlin was born; she told all the immediate family. If what you said is true and you really do love her, why didn't you tell me when I beat you on Osmos V?"

"I wouldn't have changed your mind about getting locked away forever because I love your cousin. That never helped a guy stay out of prison."

"That's true, but I would have tried harder to ease your sentence that the judge passed on you. The only reason I requested that you be moved from solitary confinement is because Gwen asked me to."

"I'm _so_ grateful," Kevin smirked.

"But with the Highbreed invasions constantly occurring, we need more people to fight, that's why I had them take you out of your cell, so you can help us, and…atone for what you've done."

"And what happens afterwards? Throw me back in a hole to be kept from my wife and son?"

"Gwen probably won't let that happen, with the arrangement we have you are free to come and go on this planet as you please. You can only leave offplanet if you are with a Plumber. Should you escape, Gwen will be arrested in your place and immediately executed, and it will be broadcast all over the universe so you will have to watch."

Kevin's stunned expression surprised him; he put his head in his hand. Clutching his forehead. "And they thought I was cruel."

"She arranged it to be that extreme just so she could get you released."

"She is really unbelievable," he sighed.

Ben crossed his arms, looking at Kevin, "I don't trust you one bit."

"You're probably smart, I'm not exactly trustworthy."

"But I trust her, and she trusts you. You haven't changed much, but at least I know that you care about her. You hurt her, and I'll kill you. I'm sure you understand."

"Clear as crystal, we think a lot alike, you and me," Kevin laughed. "I was gonna say the same thing about you."

"I think we'll get along just fine, but I've got my eye on you. Keep in mind, you won't be able to go anywhere without Gwen, or another Plumber." Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I'm shakin' in my boots," Kevin smirked. Ben turned to leave.

"You will report to Magister Hulka tomorrow," Ben told him. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm being called away. Devlin, did you see him?"

"Yes, he's a good boy, I'm proud of him. He didn't turn out like me."

"That's a good thing," Ben noted.

"Yes," Kevin agreed. "Yes it is."

"You both are like insatiable newlyweds," Ben chuckled.

"I was only married a week," Kevin looked at him.

"Only because you made it so, will you give a Gwen a real wedding?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, I don't think any of you people would show up for that, and I highly doubt they'll approve."

"They might not, but it's worth all the effort, you could give her back something she's wanted for years."

"It'll all depend on how this all turns out though," Kevin sighed. "I wish something nice would happen to me for once."

* * *

><p>"Kevin 11,000 do you understand your role in this mission?" Magister Hulka screamed in his ears. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook were being briefed on the mission by the Magister.<p>

"I am merely a guide, I must not use my powers," Kevin scowled.

"Good, you four will infiltrate the Hihgbreed location. Apparently, your knowledge of them proved useful. Destroy their weather machines and come back. That is all."

Gwen, Magister Hulka, Rook and Ben left the room.

Max saw Kevin preparing to leave the room. He shut the door unexpectedly and locked it.

"What do you want old man?" Kevin scowled.

"Ben told about what you did. You fathered my great grandson with Gwendolyn, but there are two things I would like to know," Max Tennyson didn't movie. Who knew the old man could be more intimidating than his grandson?

"What would that be?"

"Was Devin Levin your father?"

Kevin was surprised; he hadn't been expecting that question. He knew Max was a Magister, and that his father had been a Plumber, but it wasn't common knowledge that Devin Levin was Kevin 11,000's father, since he rarely used his human surname.

"What's it to you if he was?"

"He was my best friend." Max gave a wry smile.

Kevin looked surprised.

"And what's your second question?" he was unsure of what the old man would ask him.

"Do you love my granddaughter?"

"Yes, I love her more than anyone I've ever met," he answered without hesitation.

"Good answer, and if either of us find out you're lying, we'll kill you, and they'll never find your body."

"That's a little dark for a nice old guy like you isn't it?"

"Not when it comes to Gwendolyn. She's very important to me."

Kevin looked at him earnestly. "Gwendolyn means more to me than anyone I've ever met in my life."

Max began pacing around, "So you say, but I know a lot about you Osmosians, you aren't even a mature adult. You could live longer than any of us. I know that your relationship is highly sexual in nature. And I was young once, I know how that is, but strip that away, and what do you two have? Sexual desire diminishes; the body can no longer become aroused. Emotions are fickle; love can fade for a lot of people."

"Would you rather have me bed any female that moves?" Kevin smirked.

Max glared at him.

"She saved my life, she could have run away and left me to die, but she stayed and rescued me. I love her for that, and she was kind to me. That is the basis of my relationship. The pleasures that come with that are a bonus."

"I see," Max noted. He turned and walked out of the room. "You better get ready; you're leaving on a mission."

"It's really ironic, you know," Kevin crossed his arms.

"What is?" Max asked, curious.

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a Plumber."

Max didn't say anything and left.


End file.
